Living Among the Dead
by EllaBella16
Summary: "It's nice to go for a walk and clear the mind. Even if it's practically forbidden.." A story following Sakura as she gets kidnapped from her friends and city and taken far away into the hands of the Akatsuki all dying to have her for themselves.. Will she survive it? Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**on't own Naruto only the story!**

 **Just language in this one really, the more** ** _intense_** **scenes will be starting from the next chapter**

 **Hope you enjoy my first attempt at fanfiction!**

 **R/R would be much appreciated!**

The city is quiet at night despite all the lights illuminating part of the cold sky. Before the sun is even setting, people are in their houses, the doors locked, and the curtains drawn. So there is absolutely no one out. Even the rats from the sewers seem to know better then to be out past night fall.  
But tonight is different. With everything happening, it's nice to go for a walk and clear the mind. Even if it's practically forbidden..  
The wind is starting to pick up as I make my way towards my house. My light pink hair is beginning to fly everywhere along with my coat. I quickly button the center button so it doesn't fly off.  
As I make a turn down another street, I hear crunching behind me as if someone else was stupid enough to be out this late. I don't turn around and I definitely do not stop.  
We've all heard the rumors and stories about why we all stay inside before nightfall.  
People believe that.. something lurks among the city streets at night, waiting, hunting. For someone who was unlucky enough to be caught out past their bedtime. A lot of people have gone missing after being seen outside after dark. But no one is usually found.. Well alive that is. Numerous bodies have been found before, except for a select few who have never been disovered. All the bodies that we found have had their throats cut out, so that leaves room for superstitions as crazy as they come.  
I continue walking, picking up the pace as I enter a darker area. I wouldn't even think of going through here if there was a more direct way other than this one alley.  
The sounds bouncing through the dark and murky walls are creepy to say the least. I know for a fact someone is following me, but I am too tired and too sore to care.  
I just got out of the hospital after training with Naruto and Sai in the fields. I work at running the hospital as much as possible and usually get caught up with Naruto, either training or eating at Ichibad's before heading home.  
Tonight, I had worked late but promised the guys I'd eat with them which then basically turned into a training session after a couple stupid things were said.  
I make it out into the moonlight and basically sprint for my apartment that's further down across the street.  
It may just be paranoia, but I lock my door with a seal around my apartment as to prevent anyone from getting in that is using an unusual amount of chakra. I walk through and turn on any lights I see necessary to be on this late.  
"Freaking nerves.." I hiss out as I grab a bottle of wine from my cooler and a glass from the cabinet in the kitchen. It's not a small apartment but it's big enough for a small group to stand comfortably in, which is why I got this really...

My friends and I always seem to have gatherings here or at Sai's... I don't know why though he never has anything but art and scrolls.. Not that the art is bad but there's just so much.. Tons and tons of art and scrolls.. That would be the main reason his house is a backup for mine.  
I walk to my room upstairs with a glass of red wine and my phone.  
I've learned from past experiences that it's not wise to not answer when one of my boys, or anyone I know really, calls. So I have to keep it on me at all times.  
I walk over and press play on my old stereo, it lets some weird noise out before playing a random song. I swear the damned thing hisses at me sometimes..  
I set my glass down on the dark oak dresser by my door and walk to the bathroom to turn on the shower.  
I glance at my large balcony window before grabbing my clothes and stepping back into the humid air. I strip down to nothing before stepping into the hot water, letting my aching muscles relax into the warmth.  
I still can't believe the boys got into another fight, all because of me not drinking at dinner. Naruto thought it was because I was scared of turning into Tsunade who couldn't put the bottle down even as Hokage. Sai on the other hand just thought it was because Sake is disgusting, which it is. So in truth, both of them are right. I can't stand the taste and I don't want to have to try and run a hospital drunk. I can't even imagine trying to be a top medic with an alcohol problem.  
My thoughts are interrupted as my phone starts going off.  
 _"I'm walking on sunshine! Woah! I'm walking on sunshine! Wo-o-oah! I'm walking on sunshine and don't it_ -" I pick up, knowing who it is by the ringtone.  
"Naruto, I just saw you-"  
"Sakura! Can I come over?! It's creepy out here!"  
"What? Why can't you... Fine." I say tiredly as I turn the water down so I can hear better.  
"Okay good 'cause I'm outside now!" He says before someone starts banging on my front door.  
"Ugh hold on." I say before hanging up and turning the water off. I grab my teal towel and slip on my flats before running down the stairs, my hair still dripping all over the place.  
Honestly I just don't want him out there alone longer then need be. Bad memories..  
"Hey! Thanks!" The blonde idiot says before running in behind me, leaving me staring at that dark alley again. A shadow moves slightly as I turn on the porch light.  
"Whatcha looking at?" He asks from behind me before I shake my head and turn the light off, leaving it dark again.  
"Thought I saw something.. Now what are you doing here?" I demand as I slam the door and lock it again.  
"Well you see.. Sai and I were gonna head home, but then we got distracted and ended up back at Ichibad's for another drink and Sai lives close to here so I had to walk alone in the dark and it's pretty damn scary out there." He says laying back against the couch.  
"And your reasoning for coming here instead of with Sai?" I ask, fixing my towel and walking into the kitchen.  
"I just wanted to see my Sakura." He says turning on the tv and kicking his shoes off before propping them up on the coffee table. I scoff as he leans back and gives me a sly toothy grin.

He's grown a lot in the last few years, insanely handsome with his tan features and messy hair always sticking up in random places. Training in the summer is the best because he just so happens to not have a shirt on most of the time.  
"Sai wouldn't let you stay, would he?" I say laughing a little before heading towards the stairs.  
"No.. Hey where ya goin?" He asks as I start on the first step.  
"To finish showering and go to sleep. Which you need to do too. You reek." I say before walking up the stairs and heading to my room.  
This is actually a regular occurrence with him. Ever since Sasuke went missing at night, he's been wary about staying out after dark unaccompanied. So I let him stay in the guest room, but most of the time he'll end up in my room at some point during the night when he hears a noise. Which is okay, I mean I enjoy the company sometimes.  
I make my way to my bathroom and grab my glass I left on the dresser. It seems to have warmed up after being left out, it's a slightly redder color. After taking a sip and almost choking, I lock the door and slip back in the hot water.  
That wine had a strange irony taste to it, but the bottle isn't from Konoha. I get a lot of my wine from out of town. Okay so I don't drink sake but I do drink wine.. I'm a pretty heavy wine drinker.  
After finishing my shower, smelling like strawberries, and finishing the glass of wine, I throw on my bra and underwear and step back into the room.  
"Saku! Hey can I-" Naruto begins before seeing me half naked and standing there like a statue.  
"Naruto! The hell?!" I scream before grabbing a shirt and throwing it on.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I was just uh.. Oh yeah! Can I use your shower?"  
"No! There's one downstairs for a reason." I say before grabbing my glass and walking back down stairs not bothering to grab pants.  
"But Sakura.." He whines as he follows me into the kitchen. I just pour another glass before leaning back on the counter and rolling my eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Well it gets scary down here and cold and your room is always so warm and smells amazing.. Just like you." He says, watching me as I examine the dark wine bottle. I don't really listen too carefully and instead read the bottle.  
The label says Dark Desires 1820.. The bottom is carved with a symbol..  
"Sasuke?" I say as the symbol matches the Uchiha family symbol.  
"What?" Naruto says walking next to me and staring at the bottle.  
"This symbol.. Was Sasuke's family secretly into the wine business or something?" I ask, setting the bottle down and grabbing my glass again to examine the liquid. It's a deep red and doesn't have any bubbles or anything in it.  
"Not that I remember, but his brother wasn't really around so it could be from him. So can I?" He asks, giving me his sad face.  
No matter how hard I try I can't say no to his face. I giggle a little, blaming it on the wine and nod, exaggerating my sigh.  
"But how about I stay down here while you take a shower in the guest room and then go to bed." I say, trying to make a deal. It's not so much the privacy point as much as it is he always gets dirt all of my bathroom that I have to go back over and clean.  
"Fine... But will you still see me to bed?" He says waiting for my nod but I simply shake my head causing him to look down sadly before taking off for the bathroom.  
I laugh a little and take my glass and sit on the couch. I pick up the remote and turn on the tv. The movie Big Fish is on. One of my absolute favorite movies with Ewan McGregor.

A lot of things have changed over the years in Konoha. New couples, new missions, new people. Temari and Shikamaru ended up hitting it off after sparring a few times and meeting up on missions. Obviously Ino and Kiba after he helped her out on a mission to Suna. Then there's Naruto and I, mainly we just date without labeling it as that.. It's not that I'm scared of a relationship it's just.. I don't want anything to happen where he gets too attached. He's got a lot more possibilities than I do to become something, Hokage for one. So we keep it simple for now just acting normal unless one of us feels the need to get physical.  
I feel my eyes getting heavier before I finish off my second glass.

I feel someone pick me up and hold me to their chest. They smell nice.. Wait what? But I'm too tired to care so I just wrap my arms around the person's neck and snuggle into their chest.

" _Sakura_.."  
I'm running through the outskirts of town at night. Why?  
I'm too focused on getting away to even think about why.  
" _Sakura, I will find you_." A deep voice says from somewhere around me in the trees. I sense someone moving behind me and before I know it, I'm on the ground. With someone hovering over me. I can't see their face, but their eyes are a dark red and I watch as they get close to my neck.  
" _Sakura, I've missed you_." I hear the person say before they sink their teeth into the spot connecting my shoulder to my neck. It's an odd sensation causing me to let out a scream as I'm overcome with an ice feeling running through my veins.

"Sakura!" I shoot forward into someone's arms, shaking. That dream was so freaking real.  
"You okay?" Naruto asks, hugging me to him tightly.  
"Y-yeah.. That was just a fucked up dream.." I say quietly. I mean that was one of the realist dreams I've ever had.. And who was the guy?  
"What.. What time is it?" I ask, backing away from him on the bed. I notice it's finally light outside.. Really light out.  
"Only like 10." He says in a very nonchalant tone.  
"Oh ok-..." I begin until I realize what he just said.  
"It's already 10?! I'm so freaking late!" I scream, basically falling out of the bed, only to be caught by my waist.  
"It's Saturday.."  
"I have to meet Tsunade at 10:30 to discuss things for a new children's wing on the hospital! Oh my-" I run into the bathroom and throw my toothbrush in as I run back into the room and fly around, grabbing different articles of clothing.  
"Sakura-"  
"Can you throw me that pwease." I say slightly before putting my toothbrush back in.  
"Sakura!"  
"What?!"  
"Granny called earlier and I moved the time for you." I pause and take a breath.  
"Oh shwe.. She.. you did?" I say, removing the toothbrush.  
He nods and chuckles at me. I look down and see that I'm half dressed with my hair all on one side and toothpaste on my chest.  
"Yeah.." I say awkwardly before backing into the bathroom.  
Oh my jeeze. That was so embarrassing! Wait why was that embarrassing? It's Naruto. I've had a whole wet t-shirt incident happen with him and Sai and Kakashi. Not to mention that time Lee stole my top so I had to run around the field half naked.  
I quickly pull back my hair and wash my face and chest of toothpaste and get rid of my toothbrush. I put a little eyeliner and mascara on and open the door.  
"You never got to kiss me goodnight Sakura, maybe that's why you had a bad bad dream?" Naruto says from my bed that he's laying shirtless on with only boxers on... I just roll my eyes and fall down next to him still in my underclothes, consisting of a teal bra and maroon underwear.  
"Sooo... Can I?" He asks turning to me hopeful. I just laugh until he takes that as a sign to go ahead. He pulls me over to him and begins to kiss me lightly  
So like I said before, I just haven't accepted telling everyone that we do these things about every other night.. I mean they already assume so why put the effort into that?  
He rolls me over so I'm on top of him, still kissing. Suddenly his mouth is now on my neck slowly creating circles with his tongue. This goes on for a few more minutes until we go to switch so he's on top. If I had bothered to check for anything weird I wouldn't have missed the man that made it through my window and was now staring at us.  
"Sai?! The hell is with you guys and sneaking into my apartment, uninvited?!" I basically scream, grabbing the shirt laying on the ground next to the bed and pushing Naruto off of me.  
"Naruto said I could come over... And nice shirt." He says causing me to glance down at the white shirt with the Uzumaki family crest on it.  
Literal face palm.  
"Gahh!" I feel my eyebrow begin to twitch, so I take off down the stairs to grab breakfast.  
I reach up and rub my sore neck.. Sore neck? I lower my hand that seems to have something red on it.  
"The fuck?!" I run to the bathroom down the hall and switch on the light.  
I rub a sore spot between my collar bone and neck that has red on it. It comes off..  
"It's just wine.." I say, letting out a breath of relief.  
"Hey, Sakura! You okay in there?" Naruto yells from the hallway, not wanting to invade my privacy. That's a first..  
"Yeah!" I say coming out into the light cascading through the window to our right.

"Tsunade, we need a children's wing! I mean we don't have enough room already, but-"  
"Sakura, if you bothered to look before you came.. It's already been done." The hazel eyed woman before me says with a smirk before taking a swig from her sake bottle.  
"...What?" I say astonished.  
"You mean.."  
"Yes, I already had it added." She says causing me to freak. Like really freak.  
"You are THE best! Thank you so much!" I screech before running and hugging my grandmother tightly, almost knocking over the chairs I had been walking around. The reason I've been wanting to add a children's wing is because of the amount of young kids that try to go to the fields and train and end up needing help. Considering the fact we already usually have a large number of adults coming in from missions gone wrong children usually have to wait, so if we added a pediatric ward that would help with the kids getting treated. Plus I'd get my own giant office..  
"Yeah, yeah. Now shoo, I've got 'work' to do." She says holding up her bottle and some paper work. I nod quickly before basically skipping out of the room.  
"Hey, Sakura. How'd it go?" Kakashi asks, leaning outside of the door on the tan wall. I don't even respond, I just hug him tightly, missing the slight red that spreads across his face.  
"G-Good, I assume." He stutters as I back up. Kakashi Hatake stuttering? Oh well I'm too excited to care.  
"It's been added! Let's go celebrate.. Wait, no I probably shouldn't, I mean I need to go and.."  
"No, you deserve it! You've worked over every night for the past two weeks, trying to get it done. I'll take you to the best place around." He says grinning under his mask, I can tell because his eye is squinted upwards. Even not being able to see his face Kakashi is still one of the more attractive men I've seen in my twenty years. With his grey hair sticking back allowing a full view of his handsome features.  
"Okay. Let's go then." I say smiling and kissing his cheek. The dark cloth tickles my lips as I linger for a second.  
"Thanks." I add before taking his arm and walking down the dim hall. Most likely dim so the light doesn't kill Tsunade with her hangovers she gets..

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_  
I can't believe what I'm seeing.. She's got her lab coat on, but only a low tank top and shorts. Not to mention all the skin showing from her beautiful milky legs.  
I know it's wrong to think about my student like this but.. She's grown into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her long pink hair and doe like emerald eyes are enough to push someone over the edge, but her curves are just.. She is the picture of beauty. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so.. She's just so innocent and pure looking... Until you get her on the training fields then that's a whole other story.. She's made it so far from her younger years where she would need saving, now she's the one saving people.  
As we step into the sunlight, we are greeted with people scurrying by quickly, unless they see her and they slow down to stare at her. I glare at anyone who dares look longer than a second, but I go back to watching her as we walk over the cracks in the sidewalk.  
"Hey, Kakashi, you okay?" She asks as we walk out to another busy street.  
She caught me staring again...  
"Uh yeah! Yeah! Fine, just.. You've got something red on you." I say quickly, pointing to the red blotch on her neck...  
"Shoot! I thought I got it all off! I had some wine last night and.. Well the blonde idiot showed up and I fell asleep and apparently he wasn't careful taking the glass from me. Heh.." She says rubbing at the wrong spot. Before I know what I'm doing, I've reached out and rubbed the spot after licking my finger. She freezes and her face turns red.  
 _ **Sakura's POV**_  
Oh. My. Fuck.  
Is Kakashi wiping my neck off? After licking his finger?  
Woah there.. Calm down!  
I can't help the redness that crawls onto my face as he rubs against my neck.  
"S-sorry. You were missing it." He says, clearing his throat and turning into stone. If he's ever caught doing something he thinks is wrong he'll put on his stone façade and continue as usual.  
"T-thanks.." I basically squeak as we continue walking.  
Honestly, apart from our age difference, we'd probably be a perfect couple. But alas he's my sensei and more than likely doesn't even try to think of me in that way... It would be amazing though if he did.. I mean with his abilities going on missions with him would be an actual work out and he's helped me more than a few times in the past.  
Suddenly two arms snake their way around my waist, causing me to send my arm back defensively, only to have it caught by a hand.  
"Hey! Saku! Kakashi." Naruto says from behind me as he lifts me up.  
"Put me down!" I scream as he spins me around like a doll.  
"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Kakashi all but hisses. I glance over to see Sai walking next to us with blank eyes. He's still not too keen with his emotions, but we've been working on that for a while now.  
"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Sai says, almost sarcastically. Almost.  
"We were just headed to- lunch!" I scream as Naruto almost falls over the curb.  
"Put me down, damnit!" I add until I'm set down gently.

My boys.. Er well Naruto at least.. Naruto is the most rambunctious guy you'll ever meet. But hey, someone's gotta love him for it.  
"Sorry.." He says sadly before taking my arm. I really don't even try to fight it at this point.  
"Can we go to Ichibad's?! Please!" Naruto yells causing me to hold my head. Just because I drink wine doesn't mean I don't get headaches after drinking a few glasses. It works weirdly for me.  
"We can just eat somewhere different Saturday night." I whisper to Kakashi as we change direction and head towards said place.  
The streets are filled with people, all busy and running to jobs or lunch. There is a group of kids playing on the street corner.  
I sigh as I remember the days that we were all kids who would just run around and annoy Kakashi to death, with Sasuke.  
 ** _Somewhere in the outskirts of  
town_**  
"I must have that beautiful doll.."

"Didn't she try to kill you..?"

"That's irrelevant."

"I called dibs, yeah!"

"Y'all are fucking wrong! I saw that hot bitch first!"

"Yeah she probably loves to be called a bitch."

"Bite me fishy!"

"I would but I don't eat shit."

"Fuck you and-!"  
"Hey! I am the leader and what I say goes! Now shut it!" An orange haired man barks as the other men in the room grow silent before starting up again after a few heated glares.  
"Tobi likes the pretty woman!"  
"I wonder if she likes fish.."

"Oh you fucking wish!"  
"Like she would ever look at you assholes. But me.. I've known her all my life.."  
"Wait.. What?! No fair, yeah!" A blonde yells as the younger Uchiha in the room stands up and walks towards the door.  
"Wrong again, brother. I was here years before you and took care of her when you were still a child." The older Uchiha says, half way snorting at the attitude of his brother. Some boys just have the need to be so damn dramatic..  
"Did she ever want to be with you? Or cry when you disappeared? I don't think so!" The younger one yells like an angry toddler before stalking out of the room, earning multiple eye rolls from the other men in the room.  
"As Fucking if." A silver haired man says, rolling his eyes before continuing in the discussion.

"I think it's his time of the month, yeah." Someone remarks earning a few chuckles before hearing a door slam.  
"Sakura.. I'm finally going to find you.. Tonight.."

"No staying the night at my house again." I say pointing at Naruto, earning a whine.  
"But Sakura.. I love our sleepovers! You're soo warm and you smell delicious!" I literally go blank. I cover my face with both hands and groan.  
"That's what you two do when he stays the night." Sai says from beside me, not exactly asking but just trying to call us out on it.  
"No! He sleeps on the couch until something scares him and he runs up to me like a little girl!" I yell before stalking off, angrily. It's getting dark out.  
"I'll walk you home." Sai says as Naruto dramatically makes whining sounds.

"No fair!"  
"Thank you, Sai." I say taking the artist's arm, he tenses up slightly. He tries to hide it but I see his faint blush and him glance at me. I've almost mastered figuring out sullen looking men and their expressionless faces and what they actually mean, lots of practice through the years.  
"Soo how's life." I say as we walk past Ino's' flower shop and take a right down another street that's full of children running before getting called inside.  
"Apart from being around idiots all the time. Fine." He says like a stone again. Well there went the hope of improving his emotions..  
"'And how was your day my lovely Sakura?'" I say mimicking his voice.  
"Well thank you for asking, Sai! It was great." I tease, earning a scoff.  
"Well would you look at that. Here we are." I say looking at the two apartment buildings. Sai lives literally one apartment complex down from me. Naruto is just annoying. Cute and dreamy but annoying nonetheless...  
"See you tomorrow, Sakura." He says, walking up to his door, but he waits for me to get to mine and we walk into our separate houses at the same time. It may seem silly, but it's just a precaution after so many people have gone missing at night..  
I lock my door and put the same seal on my house as last night.. And every other night. After making sure all is in check I walk in and grab a glass of water and walk up the tan carpeted stairs to my dark room to turn on the shower and take a bath. I start to set up my towel and move the curtain only to be interrupted.  
Funny how I can never just get into the shower right when I want.  
" _Tiptoe through the window, by the window. That's where you'll_ -" I pick up quickly, I hate that creepy song. I only have it because Ino hates it too and I like messing with her.  
"What's up, Ino?"  
"Girl! You'll never guess what just happened!"  
"What?! Did you finally learn how to fly?!" I say sarcastically, making a pig reference.  
"What?! Oh what? Hey, no! Kiba just proposed!" She all but squeals into the phone. I put her on speaker and walk around to find my night clothes.  
"How'd he do it?" I say, trying not to sound jealous. I mean we are twenty finally, but she always does everything before me. And I mean _everything_.. Except when it comes to work or training.  
"We were just hanging out, ya know! And next thing I know we're making out and-"  
"Ino, you know I don't like hearing about your sex life." I say loudly so she can hear me. I pick up my hamper of clean clothes and start putting them away in the appropriate drawers before tossing some on my bed.  
"Oh stop being so uptight! It's not my problem you won't let anyone touch you. I mean you've got Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai! Three guys! Three! All who want to get in your pants and be with you, obviously really really badly! Oh and Gaara and-"  
"Get back to your story." I say huffing as I walk back into the bathroom to turn off the water once it's filled the tub.  
"Okay so we were making out and he grabbed my hands and then Akamaru interrupted us and I was pissed until I saw the dog smiling! Smiling! With a ring on one tooth! It was soo romantic!" She says, sighing dreamily into the phone.  
Ugh she always gets things like this first.. Even if it is a ring with dog slobber on it..  
"That's great! I call maid of honor!"  
"Well duh! And I'm sure one day you'll give in to one of those guys and lose your V card. And then live happily ever after." I scoff at her remark and throw off my shirt onto the floor in the bathroom.  
"Uhh who said I still had it?" I comment, smirking a little as I hear her sputter a bit.  
"Oh come on, you would've told me.. Right? Right?!"  
"Congrats Pig, bye!" I say laughing as I hang up and walk back into the bathroom with clean underclothes.

I add a strawberry bath bomb to the water and then slip in after it's disintegrated, turning the water a pink color.

I sigh a bit thinking about how far she and I have come in our friendship..

Back when we were a lot younger we used to fight all the time once we realized there was a cute boy our age, little did we know how fruitless it was to fight for him. We weren't always brats to each other, I mean she helped my self esteem when I was close to giving up on trying. She would help me with my hair and added a bow to it to bring the attention away as much as possible. Then after a while we were just talking about different things and we both brought up we liked someone and when we found out it was the same person.. We weren't going to let the other win just like everything else we tried for. After I was on the same team with said guy we just fought even more but eventually we both gave up after countless rejections and made up and became really good friends. I wouldn't exactly say I trusted her with my life but everything else? Sure.

"Looks like she actually beat me this time.." I sigh out, sinking further into the water. My pink hair starts to rise to the surface before floating around me as I move my head.

After a soothing bath and many strange noises from my room later, I put my bra and underwear on and walk into my now dark room.  
I almost call out to whatever was here, assuming Naruto just let himself in until I hear something creak in the closet. Even Naruto knows that freaky trying to scare me shit doesn't fly. He learned that the hard way and still has a scar to prove it.

I grab a kunai quietly from the dresser and hold it in my defensive stance. I listen for more movement which probably wouldn't have been a big deal had I not seen something move slightly behind the sliding door to the left. I'm not one to fuck around with intruders... Unless it's Naruto..  
"I know you're there." I say loudly as I wait for something. I reach over and turn on the light in my closet and room, hearing an instant hissing noise from the same place as the creak.  
"Sakura.." I recognize the voice almost immediately. I've dreamt of this voice for the past eight years.  
"S-Sasuke?!" I practically yell as he opens the closet slowly. He's got pale almost white skin and black eyes with a hint of red that seem to be staring right through me. His hair has stayed the same coal color with the back spiked and the front framing his face. His overall appearance seems to have gotten more.. Handsome... If that's even possible for an Uchiha.  
"What the hell?! What happened to you?! It's been eight years! What the fuck dude?! We were all worried sick! And I.. I.." I begin before looking at the water in my glass on the dresser.  
"I need a drink." I say, walking into the hall, completely avoiding the man standing in my room.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_  
I watch as she walks away, she's even more beautiful than I remember. Her porcelain legs have gotten longer and more toned and her stomach is flat and has a few marks adorning it, probably scars... Her face is unbelievable. She is honestly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.. Her light green eyes and light pink hair give her an innocent look that matches what Ino said about her still being a.. My throat clenches as my brain even tries to think of the word again. It's funny how before I was a total douche and now.. Now I can't imagine not knowing her. She's a picture of beauty in her own unique way, looking innocent but fierce at the same time.. Why the hell is she having this effect on me?  
"Are you coming?" I hear from down the stairs. I quickly transport myself to the kitchen, not going unnoticed by her. Her eyes widen before she reaches for a kunai laying carelessly on the table.  
"Are.. Are you a.. A-" She stutters trying to think of the word to describe what I'd have to be to be able to do this.  
"A demon?" I finish her sentence, leaving her astonished but glaring nonetheless.  
"Yeah.." She remarks, her finger tips gliding from the top of the blade down to the ring hold, not taking her eyes off of me.  
"Yes, among others.." I glance briefly at her hand to watch her reaction. Although she used to be weak, her chakra was no where near what I'm sensing now. This fact alone makes me keep my guard up.  
"Vampires don't belong in the city.. That's why you left? Your brother.. he.. So now you kill people? For no reason other than your own need!" She begins to raise her voice and fully grabs the kunai, prepared to slash at me. I react quickly and activate my eyes.  
"You will forget that I have to kill people." I grumble out at having to say that to her. It's silly and cliché I know, but hey that's an issue people don't usually like to just gloss over.  
"So what have you been doing all this time..?" She asks warily, setting down the small weapon before walking towards her wine cooler and pulling out a bottle. I watch as she cautiously moves to get a glass and pour herself a half a glass before mumbling something and pouring it to the brim instead.  
Unless wine has gotten much more disgusting, that's not wine.. My senses tingle and my eyes begin to turn completely red, everything in my being telling me to attack.  
"What is that?" I say, smelling the putrid liquid even more.  
"An odd bottle of wine I got the other day as a gift from someone.." She responds before drinking some out of a glass she poured.  
Wait.. That's the.. Fuck.  
"Don't drink any more of that!" I yell, grabbing the bottle and trying to control myself from almost throwing it across the room. Even in my dazed state I can still process that that would not be a very welcome thing to do in her house.  
"What are you doing?!" She yells back causing me to flinch at how her voice screeches.  
"This isn't all wine." I explain before I feel her standing closer, looking over my shoulder with her barely clothes chest pressed against my arm as she looks at the bottle. I almost fall to my knees. Her sweet scent blocks out the bottle and leaves tingles throughout my mind. Without thinking I find myself almost leaning my face towards hers. Strange thing is, she's not moving away. Instead she's staring into my eyes as if waiting for instructions on what to do.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_  
I almost drop to the ground at his thundering voice, and almost drop the glass bottle. I regain my composure though and question his yell, only to be met with obsidian eyes that seem to smolder me on the spot. I try to move but can't seem to feel my body at all..  
Wait is he leaning towards me?  
All I can do is stare at his lips and feel my heartbeat increase tenfold.  
I mean to pull away, but I just can't find it in myself to even look away. It's like I can't control my actions...  
"Sakura.." He whispers. That voice. That's the one from my dream! I strangely let him venture closer to my lips as I feel his hot breath grace my skin. He sets down the bottle on the table before setting his hand on my waist.  
"Sakura.." He says once again as we get closer, barely letting there be a hair space between us.  
I take in his strange scent as he is about to close the gap between us. He smells of rain and.. Pine.. It's intoxicating and I don't realize it until a couple seconds after that we are finally touching.  
"Mmnmn.." I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.  
The kiss is light, almost tender as I step closer and wrap my arms around his neck kind of reluctantly. I allow him to wrap his arms around my waist, bringing me closer and pressing us together. My tongue suddenly traces his bottom lip, teasing him almost.  
"S-Sakura.."  
"Don't stutter. You sound too much like my blonde idiot." I say, smiling against his lips as he does the same. Wait.. My blonde idiot.. My smile fades almost immediately..  
He is pulling me flush against him as he begins another kiss that is harder than the first one. I try to force myself to pull away, thinking of Naruto and how wrong this really is, but my body won't move.  
I don't know why my body is giving into him, I mean I haven't seen him in years and he shows up and takes away my wine.. Well I mean it's not like I don't have more, but still. I feel him slowly nip at my bottom lip before tracing his tongue along it. I somehow manage to regain my composure and pull away quickly.  
"So care to explain the bottle that someone had to pay for?" I ask as I glance at the bottle that's been completely disregarded.  
"It isn't wine... My brother and his foolish minions decided to send you a bottle of their.." He begins but oddly shies away before finishing his sentence.  
"Their what?" I demand, glaring in his general direction with the way this night has gone.  
"Their blood. Well it is mostly wine. Like 98% wine and 2% blood." He finally gets out, almost rubbing the back of his neck but he refrains.  
"Oh so like drinking 2% milk. Great. What does that mean for me?" I say as I find another bottle in my cooler.  
"If you had finished it all, you would almost be like me."  
"Wait... Why are you here again?" I ask, finally registering everything. This guy comes back after eight years as a vampire and breaks into my apartment for some reason. Sasuke Uchiha is not the visiting type so there's got to be a reason.  
"Well.. I uh.. Itachi and the Akatsuki group are.. They want you to.."  
"If you don't spit it out soon I'm going to kick your sulking ass out of my house." I say, getting irritated at his stuttering. It feels like some sort of spell just wore off.. The eyes. He had me with his eyes. That bastard.  
"The guys want you." He finally says, glaring at the wall behind me. I turn around and try to find the source of his anger.  
"I see you've decided to get the girl before we had the chance to." A man with dark hair and red eyes says from the chair in the corner of the living room. It's too dark to see features but from the odd chakra I can assume..  
"Itachi. Why are you here?" He seethes out before stepping around me. I glare in his direction before stepping beside him, I don't like people trying to fight for me when I can handle myself.  
"What reason do I have for not claiming the blossom here." The man says before my assumptions are correct and I freeze a little more.  
Itachi Uchiha. The famous missing killer. He murdered almost all of his clan, but he left his brother and mother. His other family consisted of over 15 people. After the bodies were found, he went missing and no one has seen him since. Even though he left the select few alive.. They were just empty shells.. They had nothing really left, the only thing keeping Sasuke alive was his mother and his decision to live his life in hate towards his brother.. As long as I tried I could never change him out of that and then one day he was just.. Gone.. He stayed out too late and was taken.. His mother seemed on the brink of death but the Hyuuga Clan took her in for some reason.. I think it was for possibly superficial reasons but it did help her, she's still living there today. Okay back to reality here..  
I back up a few steps, only to back into someone. I quickly turn and am faced with a giant blue man. He looks like a shark, complete with black eyes and pointed facial features, including gill looking things by his nose. He's got to be at least seven feet in height, I have to look up to see his face which should be intimidating but I'm too focused on what the fuck is happening to even consider intimidation.

My eyes go wide and I back up into someone else, this time it's a blonde with blue eyes.. Who looks exactly like Ino... What the fuck? Wait.. No No No.  
"What's wrong, dear brother? Expecting someone else?" Itachi says, standing up and walking towards the door way. The Ino imposter is staring at my chest and eyeing my figure, I almost growl before his blue eyes snap back to mine. Why was he even..

My face goes red as I realize that I'm topless except for a bra and only have my shortest shorts on.. Why? Because it was supposed to be hot and Naruto was possibly coming over later.. A girl has to present herself sometimes..  
As I move to get out from between the two men I hit another body. I look up to see a redhead. A redhead I thought was dead.  
A few years ago, when I was younger, our group was attacked and this guy decided to try and kill Naruto. I had grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a katana, and I _Thought_ I had sliced through his torso. Key word now is _thought_. My breath hitches as I fully start realizing who they all are.. The Akatsuki. The most dangerous.. Creatures within.. Well anywhere. I focus my face back on the red headed demon before me, my eyes slit as I tighten my fist. His chestnut eyes watching my every move with amusement clearly evident in his expression. I feel my blood boil and my chakra start to collect in my fists.  
"Surprised to see me, doll." Sasori says as he steps forward, causing me to take steps back, right into another freaking person. I turn quickly and come face to face with a silver haired man with violet eyes who has a sly grin on his face. Any other fucking people?!  
"You're one hot bitch." He says looking at me hungrily.  
"Excuse me?!" I yell before they all step closer, boxing me in. Before I can retort against this pig I focus on freaking out about all of them.. It's not the fact of being scared so much as the fact of being surrounded by bloodthirsty criminals while you're half naked.  
"Leave me alone!" I scream as I turn around quickly, watching all of them. Their eyes all red. I begin to freak out, my breathing quickens and I feel lightheaded.  
"I.." I take a deep intake of breath as my vision blurs. No.. No.. No please no don't faint...  
"Just relax, yeah." The blonde man says looking into my eyes and taking my arm lightly.  
"N-Naruto.." I say quietly, hoping he felt the surge I sent him through the floor.  
My connection with the elements is one of the strongest in the village so I'm able to send vibes through the ground to other people. It's odd but hey I don't question it when it's pretty handy.  
"Isn't that cute, she has a little boyfriend. But of course, not for long, yeah." The blonde guy says, reaching for my face. I try to tear my face away from his hand but I take another intake of breath and feel myself falling.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_  
I can't believe them. She never had a chance when they all surrounded her and enacted their eyes. She looked like she was restraining her terrified expression as she fainted into Sasori. Of course it was him. If she knew, she'd attempt to kill him again. We all saw the hatred in her eyes when she saw him..  
"What is your problem?" Someone asks as I stalk towards them and her. She fainted with a pained expression. I walk to her and pick her up under her knees and shoulders.

"Hey leave the fucking shirt off seriously." Hidan remarks with a grin, earning a couple agreements but I just scoff.  
"You are all pigs." I say before appearing in her room. I lay her gently on the bed. Her sheets are a lavender color with an odd stitched comforter sprawled out across part of the bed. Her room isn't very big, but it has a lot of... personality.. She has pictures of us hanging on her walls, along with pictures of her with Sai and the other two. His expression looks like me when I was younger. Emotionless. I never showed anything after the massacre of my family. Little did I know the full reason behind it. It's why I'm not _As_ hostile towards my brother as I once was.  
I walk towards her closet where I assume she has clothes hanging up. How wrong I am. She has a weapons shrine, along with shoes and... Blankets.. She's so odd.. But intriguing nonetheless.  
"Hn." I walk back to the short, but stout, old dresser that her mother used to have before they went missing. None of us actually know what happened to them though. So it wasn't us.. They honestly just disappeared. Which isn't the better alternative here.. If you really think about it that means that they just up and left their 12 year old daughter to fend for herself... The dobe's family took her in though, until she was 18 and wanted to go out on her own.  
I find a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt. A very oversized shirt. With the Uzumaki crest on it. I throw it to the ground and grab a small long sleeved shirt and gently slip her arms through and then the rest of her into the shirt. She's like a doll, fragile and close to breaking. I try to be as careful as I can hoping she won't wake up to me dressing her, but with how many of them used their eyes she may be out for a while.  
"What are you doing? We were enjoying the view, yeah!" Deidara yells as the others stand at the threshold of the door. Unwilling or unable to enter the room, except for Sasori.. I smirk as I realize what she did. She put a seal on her room that prevents anyone that she hasn't physically touched from coming in. That would help with any intruders that weren't supposed to be here.  
I make a low growling noise as the red haired puppet master nears us.

"Fuck off strings." I growl out as he eyes her, his fingers start to glow blue before I pick her back up and walk towards the window. There's suddenly loud banging at the front door.. and yelling. We all turn towards the noise and begin to disappear  
"Sakura?! Are you okay?!" I hear the blonde haired dobe I used to train with, yelling from outside her front door. I roll my eyes as the others are gone, leaving me to walk back to our base with her. I don't mind in the least bit though, all of them are just ignorant and don't know how to treat her.  
She's so beautiful.. Her hair has grown way past her shoulders and sways in the wind as I walk. Her expression has turned from pained to.. Relaxed. She slowly curls into my arms, causing me to pause and stare as her small hands work their way up and around my neck so she can rest her head on my shoulder. She almost glows as the moon illuminates her pale skin, giving her the appearance of a ghost almost.. Her dark lashes dust her pink tinted cheeks that lead down to her pink lips slightly stained from the wine she had been drinking earlier.  
"N.. Naruto.." I hear her almost moan as I start walking again.  
Of course the dobe would get her.. I should never have left to find Itachi. She tried to stop me, but I was too stubborn to care about what she had to say.. That's why one night I snuck back to erase the memory of me leaving and calling her annoying for crying. I replaced it with the memory of me just disappearing like her parents. Don't know of that's better or worse..  
"S..S-" She starts to groan out before her eyes begin to flutter.  
I freeze.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_  
I had an odd dream. Like really odd. I dreamt that Sasuke showed up and then the whole Akatsuki group appeared in my house. Funny dream..  
Why am I swaying? And not in my bed..  
I begin to open my eyes and am faced with a dark shirt and pale skin.  
"What.. What's going on?!" I begin to struggle as I feel arms tighten around me. I start pushing away until I fall to the ground. It's cold and covered in leaves. I'm in the forest surrounding the town of rain.  
"Sakura, calm down! It just me!" A voice says from above me. It's.. Sasuke.. It wasn't a dream.  
"Why.. Why am I not in my house?" I say looking around, but keeping him in my peripheral vision.  
"I told you why.. They want you."  
"So you kidnap me?!" I begin sending shocks through the ground through my hands.  
"Naruto will find me. And so will Kakashi and don't get me started on Tsunade." I say as he begins to reach for me. I don't know why I feel threatened but something is up, my memories of everything surrounding him are foggy.  
"Did.. Did you do something with my head?" I ask before putting my hands to my temples and pushing my chakra into the foggy parts.  
Words flash through my eyes.  
Death. Disappearing. Blood. Killer. Akatsuki.  
"You're.. You kill people." I say blankly as I stare into the sky.  
"We can discuss everything once we get to the base, the sun is going to be up within the hour." He says before taking one of my hands.  
I feel instant relief course through my body, but I fight it. This is how they can get people away from others. They feel unthreatened and do anything they are asked. That makes sense with all the missing person cases, it's mainly young or middle aged women, which would be easier to lure away than a grown man.  
"I.. I don't want to go with you." I finally get out even after my body protests about it.  
"But what about.. You don't have a choice here." He says before turning cold and grabbing my arms. He throws me over his shoulder as I start to struggle until I look at the trees flying by.. It's beautiful.. They all look like one of those old oil paintings where nothing is definite and it's all blurred together. It looks so unbelievably beautiful that I don't even realize the arms holding me to a firm body. Before I know it, we stop at a large.. Building? It looks like it could be anything from a house to a workers mill.  
"I'm supposed to take your chakra away so you can't leave." He says stoically as I look around us absentmindedly.  
"I.. I don't want to disappear." I say looking back at the building and remembering the new addition to my hospital. Tsunade just had it added for me..  
"The new ward!.. I'm not.." I say quietly to myself as I realize what's happening. I'm never going to see the new children's ward that I worked so hard to get passed by the committee. I'll never see Tsunade again either.. My own grandmother or mother better yet, she always looked after me when I was a child and even as I grew up. I feel my face drop and I fight back tears thinking about losing all of the people I care for.. Ino and Kiba's wedding.. I won't get to see any of my friends get married.. But I can fight.  
"I.." I hear him start before a loud banging comes from inside the building.  
"She's here! The beautiful lady is here! Tobi wants to see her!" Screaming starts erupting from the doorway of the place.  
"Get inside! You'll scare her away! Yeah!"  
"Fucking dumbass."  
"Stop!"  
Suddenly a figure runs from beside the house. Headed directly for me.  
"Stop him! He's gonna kill her!" The shark man from before yells as the group runs after him.  
I let out a strangled scream as the guy almost clobbers me, but I'm pulled up just in time to escape him. I stand completely still as I register what just happened.  
"Holy fuck. Tobi! You almost killed her!" The grey haired man yells as they start to run to where I'm at. The guy that caused all of the noise and everything is a decent height with an orange mask covering his face, he's wearing a black t shirt and black pants that stop at the ankle. His black hair is spiked over the mask and he looks like a grown man just acting like a child, he gives off an odd aura.. This is Tobi?  
I finally glance down from the tree I'm standing in, but Sasuke is standing there glaring at a spot behind me.  
"Wha-.." I turn around and find myself in Itachi Uchiha's arms. His face is blank but his dark eyes are gleaming with some sort of emotion..  
"I.. You.. He.. Me.." I stutter before feeling his arms push me away. I almost squeal as he just drops me from the branch, but turn brace myself for the fall. Instead of hitting the ground, blue arms wrap around me before my feet can even touch the ground.  
"Asshole.." Someone grumbles from behind me.  
I'm just in shock at this point. First I'm kidnapped, then some random kid tries to clobber me to death, and then I'm pushed from a tree. The hell is up with my day?!  
"Tobi wants to meet the pretty lady!" The guy from before begins to whine as I'm held in place, midway between the ground and the tree branch. The arms around me belonging to the shark man, the very muscular man... No not even starting that.  
"I.. What in the hell is going on?!" I demand as I'm set down gently. Everyone stares at me as I look around at them and remember everything. My feet begin to hurt as I realize I'm shoeless and standing in the sharpest bed of roots I've ever stood on. I step down onto something soft.. Of course I stepped on someone's feet.  
"S-sorry." I apologize quickly and step away onto more roots causing more pain than before. Wait why the hell am I apologizing they are the ones who took my shoes in the first place!  
"Where are my shoes?!" I yell before I'm picked up again.  
"Inside." An orange haired man with piercings says as he watches the arms that pick me up like a child. I don't even bother to look at the shark man I know is holding me again. I smell the slightest hint of fish, it's not terrible which isn't a good thing. I need to hate these men. They kill people and don't even care.. But why would he.. Oh never mind.  
"I.. Don't understand." I say as he begins walking towards the house, followed closely by the others. The door way is hidden slightly under an overhanging porch like thing, causing a shadow to reach out a few yards, it's almost ominous looking if it wasn't for the weird looking... Mailbox? No not a mailbox it's more of a bin with scribbles on it.  
"So she's the girl everyone is crazy over?" A blue haired woman says as we walk into what I assume is a living room. It's dim and a little too man-cavey for me. There are a couple dark colored couches and a pool table in the far corner, there's a big flat screen against the wall to my left with movies in a bookshelf type thing under it and... Video games? Skilled assassins have a PlayStation... I allow my eyes to look through the rest of the room. There's a lamp and an arm chair in the corner past the tv and then a full sized book case with hundreds of books. After the book case is a small side table and then a door way leading into a dimly lit hallway then another hallway to the right of this doorway, it's under the stairs leading up into blackness.  
"I can see why." She adds to her previous statement as I'm finally set down onto the soft dark colored rug spread across the floor.  
"Come on! Go find your own girl! She's into guys!" Someone yells as the woman eyes my figure. I feel my face turn red as she pauses at my chest that's slightly showing too much cleavage. That's why I never wear this shirt in certain situations, it's too revealing.  
I wrap my arms around my chest after I pull up my shirt. The woman still stares at me through toffee colored eyes and bluish purple hair. Her figure is somewhat hidden under the large black cloak with red clouds on it, I can tell she's barefoot and wearing what seems to be leggings. This is Konan.

"You're fucking hot. I'm Hidan." The silver haired man says as he looks me over hungrily. I just roll my eyes, I've dealt with this kind before; overly cocky with inflated pride.

"That's great I so wanted to know." I huff out sarcastically before he goes to grab my ass causing me to spin around and deck him square in the jaw. I smirk happily, satisfied after hearing a pop. That is until I hear him groan out like he enjoyed it causing me to scowl at the man now reaching for my leg, he moves his hand up to pop his jaw somehow without a medics help and stands up looking even more intrigued. Fuck my life. I deliver a swift kick to his ribs hearing a crunch even with no shoes on. He falls back, smiling the whole way.

"Stop fucking smiling!" I yell before chucking the nearest thing which happened to be a tan colored lamp at him. I successfully hit the part of him I was hoping for causing him to groan even louder but still in pain as any guy would be if they got a lamp to the crotch.

"That was so fucking funny!" The blonde one, Deidara I think, says as he is almost rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Heh at least it shut him up for once." Kisame, the shark man, says smirking at me almost admiring my work of turning Hidan into a fucking toy.

"The lamp! What the fuck we have to pay for that! Who the fuck is she?!" A man with old newspaper looking skin yells as he walks in eyeing the lamp them glaring at me. He's got green eyes and dark hair.. Kakuzu I think.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I yell back brazenly as he looks like he could kill me.

"Oh shit here we go about finances again.."

"I am the financier of this fine establishment and you little bug just destroyed something we will have to waste money on! I should eat you!" He growls out which would've been intimidating had he not been looking at the lamp longingly.

"Oh fuck off!" I yell causing him to start stalking towards me only to be cut off by Kisame stepping in front of me and glaring, almost growling at the other man.

"Hey! Shut up! It's just a lamp but no more smashing stuff around here to keep the peace. Konan would you please.." Pein, their orange haired leader if I remember correctly says pinching the bridge of his pierced nose.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to them soon enough, but for now I'm gonna get you a shirt that doesn't distract everyone so much. I'm Konan, by the way." Said woman says, grabbing my arm and taking off down into the dark hallway under the stairs.  
Okay I hate the dark. Like nothing in this wide world scares me more. I'd rather be stuck in a burning room then in a pitch black room.  
"Lights!" I squeak as we walk further into the dark nothingness that's threatening to swallow me whole.  
"Oh! Sorry! I've gotten so used to it.. Here we go!" She says as the lights along the walls click on. I relax a bit and continue walking through the wood paneled hallway. I start contemplating running out the window at the far end but I feel it would be completely useless due to the group of vampires within this place. It's not that I'm scared believe me I'd beat some ass if given the chance, but I know when I'm outmatched and the whole Akatsuki? Way above my level. I'll just try to beat who I can and go from there..  
"So.. I should turn all the lights on around here huh?" Konan says as we walk up a few stairs. At least she's trying to be nice to me compared to the others.. I've had my fair share of men trying to get in my pants but those guys.. whole new level.  
"Uh yeah.. I can't handle the dark too well." I say quietly before we stop in front of a light oak door with cherry blossom designs carved into it.  
"Wha.."  
"They've all been _Extremely_ excited since they decided to snatch you.. Which I guess is understandable, but they're all a bunch of creeps if you ask me.. That's why I'm cool both ways." Who'd have thought they planned taking me so far that they carved a door.. Someone has a bit too much time on their hands.. I bet it was the blonde he looks very... flamboyant. I laugh to myself a little as she reaches for the handle.  
I gasp loudly as she opens the door, revealing a light purple room that looks exactly like mine.. Except for my pictures.. The bed is on the far right wall next to the bathroom, there's my dresser next to the door we walked in and a closet on the wall across from my bed to the left of us. I see two outlines of windows on the far wall but they're covered by dark curtains. I look over to the bedside table to find my stupid radio and half broken lamp.  
"Is this.. How?!"  
"We're supernatural beings with teleportation abilities. We can do anything. Even move furniture from one house to another." I walk in hurriedly and look in my dresser, hoping to find a shirt I had in there before. Naruto's shirt.  
"Not all of my clothes are here." I comment as I glance around quickly looking for the shirt. If I find it, I can send a message to him through it. It's weird but it works.  
"Sasuke was the one who dealt with most of it, so I don't know." She says leaning in the doorway. Oh course that asshole would be the one to handle my things.. I know he's not physically an asshole but I sure damn could've mistaken his personality for one.  
"You do have a nice choice of underwear though." Konan laughs and winks at me but I'm too focused on finding anything that I can that Naruto would've held or anything.. But there's nothing. I look around a bit dumbfounded at this whole thing.. At least the room is nice.. Right?

 **How will Sakura deal with this new situation? Stay tuned for more installments, Also if anyone would like to post their favorite Sakura pairing, I'm going to do a couple different endings and then a final couple if I can get a few ideas of who to put her with.**

 **It will mainly be from this selection- NaruSaku, SasuSaku, KakaSaku, KisaSaku, DeiSaku, ItaSaku, HidaSaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **Sakura has now spent a couple months with the Akatsuki but things are about to get a bit more heated.. There's a lemony filling in this one so MALSV if anyone watches FX, XD**

 **You have been warned!**

 **also I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only the storyline:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Time hop

 _'It's been a couple months since they first kidnapped me, nothing bad has happened really, I've grown more accustomed to the guys and Konan. Excluding Hidan of course, he's a complete jackass. Kisame and Deidara are the ones I've mainly been around just because they have more human like characteristics than the others. It took some time to get used to being away from everyone and I've tried numerous ways to get in contact with anyone from home but they are all fruitless attempts. The one time I actually decided to escape I didn't make it five feet outside of the yard before Sasuke appeared out of no where and I had to turn around awkwardly like I got lost or something. Any vibes I send come back unanswered and any messages I send on birds seem to evaporate once they hit the end of the yard and the tree line. So I've tried but it never ends well, and any places for food around here are in a completely different town so no one knows who I am and even if they did they wouldn't do anything against the giant men that usually guard me when we do leave the house. So since my first day here I've just learned to live with it, with only a few break downs every so often. It seems weird, I know, but these guys aren't joking around about me staying here, they had my energy tied for the first week barely giving me enough to walk without becoming exhausted and needing to sit down. Thankfully they took that off once I started going along with them on things, they're not hard to get along with they're just.. Different.. In the whole 'I suck blood and kill' kind of way.. Ha.. Yeah just_ _ **different**_ _. They're not mean or abusive they've just been waiting for me to kind of warm up and accept them and as hard as you think it might be I don't mind them so much now. They keep me safe and fed and as happy as a kidnapped kid could be.._

 _Anyways.. I need to get ready to leave. I need things from the store and I have to ask for escorts if I want to go anywhere. Until next time.. Love Sakura 10/24_

I finish writing in the little book I've written in for the past few years and push it inside the hidden crevice in my dresser.

"What to wear?" I say before grabbing a pair of high waisted shorts out of my dresser and throw them on along with a grey t shirt and sneakers. I apply some mascara and eye liner and leave my hair down with its few natural curls in it hanging near my lower back. I sigh to myself before grabbing my necessities and leaving my room.  
"Okay I need to go to the store! Who's taking me?" I say as I walk into the living room where Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Konan, and Sasuke are all sitting and watching tv. Everyone turns their attention to me in the doorway.  
"I'll fucking go!"  
"Like she wants to be cursed at the whole time. I'll go, yeah!"  
"It's dangerous out there, so I'll go."  
"Hn.."  
"I could use some girl time."  
I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"Fine.. But you all better behave this time. I need to get a costume for Halloween too." At that they all perk up.  
"I'll go too." Pein says, walking in with Sasori.  
"Okay well let's go!" I say happily before having a trail of killers behind me. A lot has changed since day one.. Like a lot.. They all still try to get me with them but so far efforts have been fairly fruitless. Not to say it hasn't been thought about because I mean.. I'm sorry but they're.. They're.. They're literally the hottest things I've ever seen.. And it's hard not to absolutely love the attention from all of them.. It's nice.. And no it's not some syndrome where I fall in love with my captors.. It's just nice to be wanted by really insanely attractive guys sometimes..  
"Can we take the car this time?" I ask looking at Pein who simply nods, but then the fight ensues..  
"I call back! Yeah!" Deidara yells knowing I'm sitting in the back, which then causes all the others to throw a bit of a fit..  
"No I already fucking said I'd be sitting in the back with her!"  
"Shark boy don't even try to get in on this you know you have to sit in the front with your giant self."  
"Hey! How about I sit in front?" I say walking to the front of the SUV and jumping up some to get in. They all follow slowly behind me, each grumbling something to themselves or each other..  
"Which store first?"  
"Well I need food soo off to whatever has that!" I say laughing a little.  
"Okay so to whatever has that it is, marvelous choice." Sasori says from the drivers seat.

Pein likes to go on foot along with Konan, and the Uchihas? Oh don't even get me started. All of the guys are your typical story book vampire, sucks blood to survive and seductive in their own way and so on. It's when you get to the Uchihas, they are so old fashioned you'd think you were reading the original Dracula novel. Itachi is more old fashioned than Sasuke is, but they both refuse to drive or be in cars at all. They think it's more suitable just to run where you need to go. I guess if you can run a mile in a minute I would too.

After a somewhat silent drive we make it to the store and everyone gets out quickly to follow me inside. They're like sad lost puppies.. Sad lost puppies that eat people..  
When it comes to being in public no matter what time and how many people are out, they usually always stick to me like someone's going to kidnap me from them.. Kind of ironic isn't it... But right now shouldn't be much of an issue I mean it is 11:30 at night. Although the sun doesn't burn them into nothing, it does hurt them like getting a _really_ bad sun burn and someone slapping it with all their force. That's another part of the vampire lore that just so happened to be true, just not Anne Rice's version.  
We make it into the store and everyone starts to part ways, except someone following pretty close behind me..  
"Well.. I'm heading this way we can all meet back at the weirdly shaped apples in 30 minutes okay?"  
"Those would happen to be normal apples actually.." Someone corrects me but I just shake my head and start walking, today Deidara follows me.

Usually one or two will stick to me while the others look for.. I'm not sure really? Maybe toilet paper or something? They don't really eat normal food unless they just want to taste it. Do vampires even have to use a bathroom... I mean... That's a mind fuck for you right there..  
I quietly head over to the candy aisle with Deidara watching me the whole way before grabbing me by my waist and holding my back against him as I shop. There was a man at the end of the aisle who quickly left after Deidara showed up behind me.. We come to this store often and people have learned to stay away when I show up on an isle. The guys act like I'm some prize to be protected from anything and everything.  
"Watcha doin there?" I ask halfheartedly as his breath graces over my skin connecting my shoulder to my neck, it sends shivers down my spine and goosebumps form along my skin. I start looking for the ingredients I need for this chocolate strawberry brownie thing I love making.

"Ah.." I say as I find the chocolate chips I use, I hate semi sweet so I have to be picky when shopping. I bend to reach for the chocolate chips I need and hear him almost groan.. Oh. Ha.. Ha.. Ha. Yeah.. I kinda forgot our positioning here.. Literally looks like I'm getting taken from behind in the middle of this grocery store. I stand up semi-fast and move around him, my face slightly pink from that situation. Not that I'm not used to them trying to do inappropriate things like that but if I can avoid it in public I try to. That'll be a fun security tape to watch.  
"Nice try." I say laughing before I'm pushed up against one of the freezer doors. It's a good thing that when we came in everyone shopping left where they were and made a run for the door... Probably even the employees..  
"Whatcha doin.." I say as I look around and laugh nervously.. Waiting for one of the other guys to round the corner and throw a fit.. That's something I'm sure could destroy this whole store.. Usually if one of them gets me in a weird situation like this the testosterone just goes sky high and the stupid alpha male instincts kick in. Total "Girl mine you dumb" kind of Neanderthal attitude.

"I don't know, yeah." He says eying me before pressing further into me.  
"I feel like you do know Deidara. But what about the recipe and the food and.." I say before he starts closing the space between our faces... Barely leaving a hairs space between our lips.

I feel like my heart should be speeding a mile a minute but it's not.. I figured this would happen, especially with him.. He's more normal than everyone else.. More familiar too.. As weird as it is he reminds me of Ino, my best friend for ages. Deidara acts like he has a lot more humanity than the rest which is a nice alternative then bloodsucking demon from hell. Also I got tired of the stupid proud smirks when they could hear my heart beating so fast because of them do nowadays I just keep my cool.. for the most part...

 _ **Somewhere on another part of the**_

 __ _ **store**_

"So have they gotten any closer?"

"So far they are still drawing closer to our other hide out in Suna."

"Pein, you know we may have to move. Everyone has gotten so attached to her, not to mention the healing abilities she has or the ability to heal after allowing any of us to feed when we need. If they find her..."

"I know this, Sasori. The blonde boy will not find her, he has gotten through everything we've set up along our usual route to Suna, but other than that he has nothing to go on. They will not retrieve her from us do not worry."

 _ **Back where the.. Fun is**_

"Well.." I breath out as he watches for my reaction. His hands tighten on my hips and seem to pull me closer..  
"Waiting for you.." He mumbles quietly as he stares me down. He's not a quiet guy but he has his moments.

I laugh shortly before reaching forward ever so slightly so we were just barely touching.. He seems to throw in the towel on seeing who could wait longer as he slams his mouth to mine careful to not let my head hit the glass behind me.  
His mouth is soft not like I figured it would be.. It does have an odd taste to it like iron almost but I ignore it for now. He starts out gently and barely nibbles at my bottom lip before I press back a little causing a surprised pause from him. His hands work their way further down my sides and back up towards my back. I reach up after dropping the bag of chocolate chips and put my arms around his neck bring him closer to me. He starts to bring my left leg up around his waist, lifting me up almost off the ground.  
I'm not short but I'm not in any way the height of the three always interested. Deidara is easily a few inches over me, Hidan is easily a foot, and don't even get me started on Kisame.. If he's that big one can only imagine what his.. Nope not gonna go there right now.. But Sasori and Pein are both only a little taller than me and the Uchihas are somewhere in between those two options.  
He slowly moves from my mouth to my neck again and starts to faintly nibble at my skin making me uncomfortable to the fact but not uncomfortable to the feeling..  
I'm suddenly hoisted all the way up with both legs wrapped around him with my hands playing in his blonde hair tugging lightly as he nips at my skin.  
"What in the Fuck is going on?!" A very _Very_ angry looking silver haired man says from the end of the aisle. I jump and look as Hidan and Kisame stand at the end of the isle staring at us angrily..

I try to work my way down by pushing my hands against him but he won't let me.. I get panicky and press this pressure point causing him to lose the use of his reflexes momentarily allowing me enough time to almost drop to the floor had I not been caught by blue arms. I look up sheepishly at Kisame who's eyeing my figure.. My clothes are all bunched up along with my hair. I wrap my arms around him in a spur of the moment hug hoping that will at least calm him down.. I can deal with Hidan later.  
"I didn't mean to ruin the shopping trip." I mumble into his neck as he hugs me to him like a child. Which I almost look like next to him.  
"It wasn't you." He almost growls watching something as I hear a fist make contact with skin.. I look over to see Hidan basically clobbering Deidara with Deidara fighting back with as much strength as he can muster with a boner... I giggle to myself a little before Kisame looks at me.  
"What's so funny?" He asks eying my face. I try not to look at Deidara and give him away but it was too late. Kisame busted out laughing with me still in his arms causing me to shake some from his chest rumbling so much. Why is he so giant?

"Fucking girl looking bitch!" Hidan yells as he throws things off the shelves at a very agitated Deidara.

"Oh like you can talk! You look like a fucking girl when you're in all your 'praise Jashin' bullshit make up! Yeah!" Deidara counters, earning a very feral growl and a fist thrown in his direction.

"Fucking Prick!" He yells even louder almost echoing in the quiet store before trying to throw Deidara into the rows of candy lined up. Thankfully Deidara dodges and is able to land a hit to the back of Hidans head.

"Oh your fucking _dead!"_ He seethes before I stop watching.  
"Here we can go wait for them to calm themselves down somewhere else." He says still laughing and still carrying me. I make a coughing noise and he sets me down midstep.  
"Soo.. That doesn't make anything awkward between me and everyone?" I ask, completely ignoring that fight scene and causing him to give me an odd look.  
"Of course not.. You already know what we All think and want so the rest is up to you really.. We figure whoever you pick is up to you, and if you pick us all than even better." He says winking at me causing me to pause.  
"You all aren't expecting some big orgy right?" I say pausing in walking and earning another howl of laughter.  
"Do you really think I want to see those animals doing that? To you of all people? Now me doing that is another story..." He says causing me to look down another aisle and blush faintly.  
I mean I'm not going to sit here and deny I wouldn't jump at the chance, but he's giant and a shark... He's not not attractive like I said before but he's just so.. Enormous.. Would I break in.. Nope not thinking that right now.. again.. I just turn down another aisle where a couple of the others are.  
"What was all that noise, Kisame?" Pein asks staring at a box of floor cleaner. Sasori looks up at us and smiles at me.  
I could melt in those smiles he gives me... Okay **_NO_**. Not him. He still hasn't apologized for Naruto.. Naruto... I sigh a little and look down before returning my own smile not wanting to be rude.  
"Hidan and Deidara."  
"Over what this time?"  
Kisame just looks at me and Pein let's out a short laugh. I feel my face turn slightly pink as I look down like an accused pet.  
"Of course what else do boys fight about." He says sending a look my way.  
Now Pein is different.. He isn't all over me like the others, he's more... Interested in me and how I am, not my body and everything like that. It's different but it's not horrible. I think him and Konan are more into each other, even with her being on both teams apparently.  
"Well he started it! He was sitting there fucking groping and molesting her and shit!" Hidan suddenly yells from the end of this isle with Deidara in tow. I laugh a little as they look like angry toddlers who are fighting over a toy. I stop laughing when I realize that toy is me.. Ha.. Yeah not a toy here.

"Whatever happened is up to them not you, Hidan. We've been through this. She doesn't belong to any of us." Pein says in a fed up teacher kind of way, still looking at floor cleaners. Suddenly Sasuke appears from around the corner with a couple items in his hands along with Konan appearing with a few pieces of clothing.

"Well let's head out then." I say trying to break through the very thick testosterone in the air that's basically radiating from the blond and silver haired men behind me.

After we made it out of the store, not being able to pay since there was no one left in the store, Sasori begins driving again towards the party store.  
Once we arrive I get out happily and almost run inside, I love party stores I always have, there's something about all the useless things you can buy that draws me in.  
"We need costumes for everyone.. It'll be fun! Plus it's at night so it won't matter for all your sparkly skin." I say, earning a few glares and grumbles at the twilight reference.

About the need for costumes, of course I'm talking about the annual Halloween carnival Suna puts on. I got all the guys and Konan to agree to go, as long as I let them help pick a costume out for me.  
"What about you? We still get to pick since we agreed to go to the idiotic thing.." Kisame says as he rolls his eyes and steps closer to me to sling his arm around my shoulders causing him to have to bend down a little.  
"It's not idiotic! And you can have a say in it, but you're _not_ picking it out because knowing you all, I'd be going as a stripper." I say as I walk down the isle filled with costumes.  
"I don't think we'd protest to that choice! Yeah!"

"I love Halloween. I get to be someone else for a day.." I say ignoring Deidara as I pick out a few costumes along with the guys choices before turning towards the dressing room.  
"I wanna come with!" Konan says, excited as we head towards a door.  
"No fair!"  
"I hate fu... I hate this shopping." Yes he stopped his cursing for the day. I got him to control his language. Of course some persuasion was in order, but it wasn't too bad. Honestly I just wanted to see if he'd do it.  
"Oh come on! I'll be gone for two minutes. You'll survive." I say as we disappear into the tiny stall.  
The first outfit was for someone wanting to look like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. It's cute but not my style. I walk out to show the guys anyways.  
"So hot, yeah!" Deidara says as he looks me over with the others.  
"I mean yeah, but it's not really my style.."  
"Go try something else." Deidara says looking at me with an odd face.  
"Jeeze, fine. Nice to know how you really feel asshole.." I grumble as I turn around and stalk away, missing the eyes staring at the back of the dress where it hiked up some.  
"Good idea."  
"The back is _So_ much nicer than the front.."  
Next is one that the guys picked out.. It's a skimpy nurse's outfit. Konan just laughs at me.  
"I knew they'd pick something like this.." I grumble as we walk back out. I look like an angry kid stomping my way out to the guys.  
"That's the one.." Hidan says, basically drooling.  
"No it's not the one. It's way too short!" I say looking in the mirror. It ends right below my ass, I've had my fair share of skimpy clothes thanks to Ino but I feel like a hooker in this one.. I can't bend or sit without giving a show.  
"That's the point. Yeah." All the guys just stare at me as I turn around, hands on my hips.  
"No." I walk back to the dressing room and quickly change into the one I wanted to try on. It's a black and white 50s style dress with tights and red heels.  
"This is it! I love it!" I say excited as I twirl in the dress. It actually goes past my ass.  
"I love this one!" I say happily as I twirl around in front of the guys.  
"But it's _too_ long." Hidan whines, almost child like.  
"But I really like it.." I say, turning towards them and pouting.  
"Please.." I add giving my most innocent puppy dog look. I mean they are paying for it but still I'm not going as a hooker.  
"I like it." Kisame says, feigning a smile. I squeal before lunging towards the tall shark man. He reacts quickly and spins me around like a kid. I laugh a little before he puts me down. Out of everyone he's the one I'd actually keep in touch with if I ever got to go home... He's just different.. Not different like 'I'm going to bang your head off' but interested enough to give me attention which is what almost any girl wants.  
"At least one of you has a sense of style." I say sarcastically as I skip towards the dressing room. Missing the way it jumps up when I skip giving them the view they wanted.  
After trying the other outfits on we decided to head back to the house, the guys picked out their costumes themselves not wanting a fashion show for themselves. As usual I get told to close my eyes for a solid 10minutes before we hit woods and dirt roads. They still don't want me knowing the way to and from the house. I sigh before pulling my groceries and costume out of the floor board of the black SUV. I hear Sasori and Pein talking to Konan about getting a bite to eat before we make it inside.

"The three of us are heading out to eat." He says simply before they take off through the door. Sasuke and Deidara just barely making it out of the way as the three shot out of the house like bullets.

"I better go too it's a lot more fun in a pack. Yeah." Deidara says before tossing his bag to the floor and rushing after the others. When I look back Sasuke is gone as well and Hidan had his weird religious thing to do. I just shake my head and toss my bag on the floor.

"Thanks for siding with me today." I say happily as I sit halfway on Kisame's lap on the couch, propping my feet on his lap.  
"Anything for my blossom." He says, hugging me to him. I laugh a little and kiss his cheek lightly.  
"What about this side?" He says pointing to his other cheek.  
"What about it?"  
"It feels neglected." He says giving me his puppy look that I can't refuse, so I kiss his other cheek. Heh puppy.. Baby sharks.. Eh I tried to be funny to myself..  
"Now here." He says, pointing to his lips.  
"Yeah right." I say laughing before he moves towards my lips and kisses me lightly.

It's not horrible.. It doesn't taste like fish and his teeth aren't really a problem.. Ugh why do they all have to be so attractive. I'm supposed to despise them and never even think about this but here we are with our tongues shoved in each others mouths.. Not really he just keeps drawing a line with his across my lips.  
What's funny is that a few months ago, he would have lost his tongue.  
I move suddenly and put my legs on either side of his and wrap my arms around his neck. The black couch doesn't exactly help my awkward position and slouches in as my left leg slips into the space between the cushions. I squeal a little as I almost topple over, but he pulls me back and wraps my leg behind his back. My hands entangle themselves through his dark hair as his mouth moves down to my neck.  
I can't seem to pull away, even as his hands begin to roam up my loose shirt. I feel his hands begin to unhook my bra, finally causing me to speak up.  
"The.. The guys will be home soon.." I almost moan out as his cold hands skid across my hot skin. My skin heating up every second I'm in this position with him.  
"Let's go then." He breathes against my collar bone as he grabs under my thigh and lifts me up and begins walking us down the hallway. I start nipping at his neck, causing him to growl.

"You keep that up I won't be able to stop myself." He says in a low husky voice before I nip again, almost testing his threat.  
We make it half way down the hall before my back is almost painfully slammed into the cold wood. I move my body against his lightly earning another growl.  
"Can't make it?" I tease as I run my hands lightly down his back and move again.  
"Close your eyes." He hisses. I obey and close my eyes before feeling a rush of air and then my back hitting a bed.  
"Nice room... Very blue." I say as my shirt is discarded on the dark floor. The room we are in is a two toned blue, there's a window to the right with the curtains drawn shut causing the room to be dim.  
"Could.. Could you open the curtains, please.." I ask nervously before he goes back to my neck.  
"Of course." He says simply as the blinds are suddenly thrown open and light cascades through into the room. I smile at the light and look back to the blue man in front of me. His face is relaxed and he's watching me intently, trying to see what I'm going to do.  
"Well.."  
"The light makes you glow.." He says, snapping out of his stare as I laugh a little causing my chest to move slightly.  
"Thanks.. You don't look too bad yourself with a little light." I giggle as he sits next to me and pulls me on top of him. He looks up at me, hesitating like I'm a figment of his imagination.  
"What? I'm not gonna bite.. Too hard." I say winking, earning a grumble and two hands on my waist.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Why? Are you not.. Do you not want to?" I say, sitting back some as I lose my smile.  
"No! I really really want to, I have since I saw you, but I'm twice your size.. Not just in height.." He says, my face turning slightly red as I realize what he's talking about. He rubs the back of his head but keeps a pretty proud look on his face. I mean if I were a guy I'd probably be proud too to be him. There's also a glint in his dark eyes, he wants to do this and more but it does mean a lot that he'd want my consent completely before moving ahead.  
"And you think I'm not able to handle you?" I say, almost irritated but still playful.  
"What! I just don't want to hurt you.." I look away, trying to decide. I mean it's not like I've never been with a guy before. And I doubt he'd intentionally hurt me, plus why not have a little fun? I know when to stop. Jeeze this is an odd situation though. I stayed completely to my self for the first few weeks here, I wouldn't let the guys touch me without getting punched. Not surprising that Hidan was the one that ended up with a black eye once or twice. Although I know Kisame was close to breaking a few times when he was left to guard me for the day, he never did. I've been completely willing to give in to him, granted the urge to run is always there, but I learned after a while that wouldn't happen on anyone's watch. As horrible as I may sound for allowing myself to these guys, after a while you get fairly used to it. As much as I miss my blond back home and as much as I'd jump at the chance to go home with him there's something about these guys. I could be crazy but there's something soothing that causes my body to relax when I'm around them. Something makes it easier to give in.. Something I feel like I know.  
"I'm not weak.. So I think I can handle you." I say, silkily as I move my hair to one side and reach down to his neck leaving light kisses the whole way. He almost groans as I trace my tongue along his collar bone. I reach my hands down to the hem of his pants and pull lightly earning a moan as my hand ventures further. If I didn't have any self control I would've gasped as my hand grazed over him. Literally almost bigger than I assumed. Almost being an understatement.

I slowly start to completely unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down causing him to groan as I lightly graze what's causing his boxers to tent.

"What's the matter? Impatient?" I tease before I'm thrown over as he rips off my shorts, my shirt having been taken off in the first few seconds of being in this room. The action causing me to gasp as he basically tears my bra off leaving me only in my underwear.

"You wanted it right?" He says as he nibbles on my neck earning a moan before I arch my back into him pressing my bare chest on his. I move my hands down and slowly pull on his boxers, he quickly discards them letting himself lightly touch my thigh. Id blush if I hadn't felt that before, but that doesn't stop the light pink that adorns my face at the thought of what was about to happen.

I feel tingles down my spine as he slowly moves his hand down my torso to my abdomen before venturing further down. He pauses in surprise from feeling the wet between my legs.

"What? Never felt a girl wet for you before?" I say jokingly before I'm picked up allowing him to slip himself inside causing me to moan loudly feeling him stretch me out. No fore play or anything.. Well damn.. Didn't realize I was that needed by him.. He hesitates for my go ahead, I nod after a few seconds.

"K-Kisame!" I almost scream as he starts moving, slowly at first before picking up his pace thrusting in and out causing my head to spin as he fills me to the brim and then moves back out in a steady pace. Underestimated the size.. By a lot. Granted my blond was not little but the shark man has him beat by one thing at least..

"Kisame! It's so so-!"

"So what, Sakura?" He whispers in my ear before rolling us over on the bed so he's on top again still moving inside me.

I feel myself starting to clench up before biting his shoulder lightly earning a loud groan as he picks up the pace causing me to start shaking as I feel myself letting go. Tightening up around him, he suddenly pulls back out as he reached his point, thankfully on my abdomen. Don't need to be getting pregnant here. We both take deep breaths before I start kissing him roughly and rolling us over again after wiping my abdomen off with the boxers that were left on the bed.

 ** _Kisame's POV_**  
Being with her after waiting for months was too good to be true.. Until I accidentally activated my eyes causing her to black out. Tends to happen whenever any of us get really.. worked up.. She's still sleeping now, nestled in my arms and her leg wrapped around mine. She's softer than anything you could imagine, like a flower petal.. I've gotten her flowers before. I'm not a very sensitive guy, but she's worth the stupid comments the others make. Now I have something to hold over their heads when they try to call me soft. Not that I'm the boasting type but considering none of them have had her like this.. That's something I'm going to relish in as long as I can.  
She moves a little as I play with a strand of her hair, I feel myself smile as she paws at my hand and mumble something incoherently into my arm.  
"Sakura.." I try to wake her up, which results in her nipping my arm as she snuggles further into it.  
As I chuckle my chest vibrates and finally causes her to wake up.  
"Mmn is it morning?" She asks as her face crinkles while she stretches.  
"The guys are probably wondering where you are."  
"I put a.. A seal on my room preventing anyone from going in." I laugh as she yawns and curls into me, brushing her legs against me.  
"Kisame! Leader has a mission for us! Yeah!" I hear the stupid blond yelling from outside my door. I growl as he starts banging on the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute!" I bark, causing the pinkette to flinch at the loudness of my voice.  
"Hurry up! I want to go see Sakura before we see him!" He yells back before running off.  
"I don't wanna get up." Sakura whines from the crook of my neck that she buried her face in.  
"Well I have a mission to go on and I can't be late again."

"But there can't be missions he has the others to send.."

"I'll be back before you know it."  
\- _**Sakura's POV**_ -  
"But I don't want to.. You're warm.." I whine as I cling to him, intentionally rubbing past a certain thinly clothed body part and pressing my bare chest to his. I feel him shiver and pull me flush against him.  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?" I ask innocently as I move against him again, earning a groan.  
"You know what you're doing."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, rolling my hips towards his again. He suddenly grabs my waist and pins me down to the bed.  
I feel a slight tinge of pain from my hips as he holds them.  
"You're bruised.." He says as we both look at the light marks on my hips from his hands.  
"News to me.." I say laughing a little until there's banging on the door again.  
"Kisame!"  
"I said I'll be out in one fucking minute!" Kisame yells before jumping off me and grabbing his pants and shirt. Not even looking at me as he walks around and picks up his things and the torn left overs of my shorts.  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Who are you doing then?! Is it another random bitch from off the street? You know leader hates having to clean up your messes! Come on I need to go see Sakura!"  
"And I guess I'll just be on my way then.." I say, slightly astonished as I grab my shirt and throw it on before stalking towards the door.  
"Wait! No, I mean-" He starts to say before I slam the door open and try to stalk up the stairs to my room.  
"Sakura!" Kisame yells as I'm suddenly pulled into a room I'm all too familiar with.

"Deidara, now is really not the time." I say trying to keep my calm after that little incident.

"Hey I'm here for you." He says before pulling me into his arms, I don't fight but I don't relax into him.

"I don't want to be used anymore." I say breaking down a little and crumbling into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay.. I'm back though!**

 **Thank you for those who have left feedback:D**

 **Again I don't own Naruto or the characters, just the story line! Enjoy!**

"I don't want to be used anymore." I say breaking down a little and finally crumbling into him. He kisses my forehead lightly before bringing me back towards the bed.

"I don't use you, you're the best thing that's happened to me here.. After everything I've gone through having to come here.." He begins to mumble towards the end as I lean on his shoulder. I suddenly pull back and hug his head to my chest, trying to make him feel better. A skilled assassin is resting his head against my chest.. My life is so fucked up.

"Speaking of which, why are you the youngest here? You're not but a year or so older than me while everyone else is ancient... Well Hidan and Kakuzu are ancient and the others just have about ten years on me. Why'd you join so young?" I ramble on before he lays back on the bed, bringing me with him.

"It wasn't by choice.." He grumbles, beginning to stroke my hair as I lay next to him with my head on his chest.

"What..?"

"Let's just say they liked my style and I lost a bet. I didn't want to join and be this way but the Akatsuki generally gets what they want.. Which I guess explains why you're here and not home with that blond kid." He says as I glance up at his face, his eyes are closed and his mouth is drawn into a grimace almost.

So he didn't choose this life? I kinda figured everyone _wanted_ to be here, I mean I can't exactly agree but I figured every one of the guys at least wanted to be here. This kind of makes Deidara seem a bit more.. Attractive? It draws me in that the truth behind him isn't like I expected, I assumed he joined to blow shit up and become immortal.

"Oh.." Is all I can muster before acting spontaneously and kissing his lips lightly.

"At least I've met you.." I say as he wraps his right arm around my shoulders and pulls me so I'm laying on top of him.

"Thank you, Sakura Haruno. You've made a big difference being here.. More than you may know." He mumbles before kissing my head and beginning to move down towards me lips..

Well here we go again..

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Pein." A raven haired man says walking into a room with a large office desk and multiple chairs littering the floor. It's dark but you can still make out the lines of the blackened window along the back wall behind the desk, allowing small cracks of light to shine through.

"Itachi." Said leader says, sitting back in the chair behind the desk and motioning for the other man to sit.

"Sasori and I went to check on the holdings surrounding the property." He starts before pausing some, seeming to be searching for the right thing to say.

"Go on.." Pein says waiting for his next choice of words.

"They are 20 miles out towards the town." He finally says, his eyes flashing red briefly.

"What did you decide to do?"

"We tried to lure them away, but he is not following anything but her. We also tried to cover the trail left by my foolish brother when he brought her, but it was futile. Sasori set up a few... Distractions for them to give us more time to figure out a plan." He finishes giving an almost solemn look, both men know what has to be done about the ruthless group trying to get their pinkette back. The main threat coming from the wolf among sheep of that group.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

I walk from Deidara's room and walk back down the small set of stairs and head for the kitchen. I doubt I'll run into anyone at this time since its early, they're usually out around dusk. But I've been wrong before..

' _Finally.. I've been waiting all night trying to avoid everyone so I could go make myself some food. It's a lot harder than you think to avoid a bunch of skilled assassin vampires. I quietly walk from my room down the hall until I reach the small stairs and make my way towards the kitchen. I peak around each corner trying to make sure the coast is clear, the only sound being my bare feet padding along the floor. It's not that I can't handle confrontation but it makes my life so much easier to not run into anyone who.. Wants to play.. I quickly round the corner to the kitchen thankfully seeing it empty and walk towards the fridge to grab my strawberries. I had them pick some fruit up from the store a few days back. I love strawberries, they're one of my favorite things to eat, especially with sugar. I pull out a bowl from the cupboard and pour a little bit of sugar into it before cutting off the ends of the strawberries into the garbage can. I can't use the disposal in the sink without waking someone up, so better safe than sorry. While trying to cut out a bad part of the fruit I knick myself on my left middle finger. How vampire cliché..._

 _"Shit." I whisper out in a hushed voice as I see a pinprick amount of blood starting to form. Those guys are like bloodhounds... Literally._

 _I quickly grab a paper towel and try to conceal it as much as possible before grabbing my bowl and trying to rush out of the kitchen, only to successfully bump into Itachi. I look up slowly to his crimson eyes staring down at my hand._

 _Fuck._

 _"H-Hey Itachi.." I mumble out as I back up a few steps._

 _Okay so I'm fairly safe from getting bit as long as I don't cut myself anywhere which is a pretty simple concept if you didn't have my luck. Any of the guys here can basically smell when I cut myself on anything even a scrape outside from training someone will come running, crimson eyes practically seeing through to my soul before picking me up and escorting me to wherever they see fit to feed. This doesn't happen often but when it does I can't fight them, as much as I'd love to fuck one of them up I will lose hardcore especially when blood is involved. They don't play around with that..._

 _"Sakura." He says simply, staring down at my hand causing me to throw it behind my back quickly._

 _Real smart because he totally can't tell it's bleeding now.._

 _"I.. I uh.. Yeah.." I stutter out as I try to back up, but he follows me with each step I take until I hit the table._

 _"I-" I begin before he suddenly lifts me onto the table and starts to nuzzle his nose to my neck._

 _"I.. I.." I stutter once again before I feel his breath scatter along my neck and shoulder. Why are words so hard to say suddenly?! Oh yeah because I have The Itachi Uchiha breathing on my neck ready to feed from little old me._

 _"Shh.." He says before allowing his tongue to flicker against the skin connecting my neck to my shoulder. I inhale quickly only prompting him to continue as my heartbeat quickens._

 _"I-" I try once again only to be cut short by him sinking his teeth into the same spot he was breathing on. I try not to release a moan but it's inevitable, I quickly try to move myself away but it doesn't happen. He moves in between my legs and grips my waist before lifting me, pausing in his feeding of me._

 _"It'll be okay." He murmurs into my ear as I cling to him while he walks us out of the kitchen, my snack completely forgotten on the table. Who'd of thought Itachi Uchiha would be so bold as to interrupt my eating to take me to his room. Sasuke would absolutely die._

 _He sets me down on his black sheets, standing before me looking completely gorgeous causing my face to redden. He has on his typical black pants and a black mesh top. Of course these are your typical almost rocker band vampires who wear mesh tops, not weird at all.. I quickly lose my breath as he's suddenly on top of me, his red eyes staring down at my emerald ones._

 _"I-Itachi?" I mumble out before his lips are on mine, not forceful or rough though. His lips are soft as they mesh against mine, but before I know it he's back to my neck. He licks the spot he previously bit, only to bite a spot next to it. I moan out again at the sensation, gripping his shirt and almost pulling him closer had I not had any self control. He quickly has me sitting up as he moves me onto his lap. I try not to move against him but that doesn't happen. I feel his chest rumble under me before he sits back and looks at me._

 _"I.. Itachi.." I almost moan out as he bites yet again on the opposite shoulder. I quickly realize what he's doing.. He's marking my shoulders with his.. Scent? It's something weird with vampires. They can smell if another had bitten me recently, it doesn't repulse them but they don't like it. It questions their authority almost._

 _I feel his chest ripple once again from a growl as I move slightly on his lap. Shit! I'm not exactly making this situation easier for myself..._

 _Itachi is suddenly on my mouth, kissing and nipping at my lips almost begging for me to open mine. Feeling my reluctance he thrusts his hips up causing me to gasp and giving him the opportunity he wanted to explore my mouth. He moves back to my shoulder and starts to feed again causing a low murmur to escape my lips._

 _I start seeing stars as my head lulls, I center my energy to my head to try to even everything out so I don't pass out. Itachi seems to sense this as he draws back and holds me against him tightly._

 _"You might want to be a little more careful next time.. You wouldn't want to know what would've happened had one of the others found you.." He says, kissing the spots he bit._

 _"Y-Yes.." I say agreeing in my own foggy brained way, I don't even realize we are moving until I'm set down on a chair in the kitchen with my bowl of fruit in front of me. The water from the strawberries have turned the sugar a pinkish color, I glance back to Itachi who's now vanished._

 _"These guys.." I mumble out before healing my finger and the spots on my shoulder._

 _So much for no one being out during the day..'_

As I'm walking closer to the kitchen, myear starts tingling and my body starts acting weird.. I ignore my body and walk into the doorway of the small basic looking kitchen only to see a masked man at the table.

"Sakura!" He says causing me to hesitate walking in or if I should just run.

Fuck. This guy.

I feel something off about this member... I have since I got here which is why I usually try to avoid him at all costs. He gives me a bad feeling, not like kinda scared but completely freaked. I'm not one to be freaked by a man. I went on plenty of seduction missions in other villages so men are my play things by this point. There's something about his aura that throws me off. Along with nursing and seduction my next best attribute is reading a person, looking for what's not there.

He acts child like still, but I sense something underneath that.. Something the others may not even see.

I pause before walking past him to the small pantry. I just want to eat and leave... Why is that so hard around here?

"Aww Sakura... Why you ignore Tobi?" He says childishly whining as I reach for my cereal. _Fuck off just leave me alone please.._.

"That's not nice! Tobi likes Sakura! She should like Tobi!"

"Please don't talk to me Tobi. If that's even your name.." I mumble the last bit to myself just because. I start to search for a bowl before feeling someone behind me. It wasn't physical contact but the darkness always surrounding him that was closer, causing my body to tense up and go on high alert. One of the only times that happens is when he is near, it makes my body tense up and want to run. In very few cases have I ever ran.

Better finally face him, but before I could even turn around I felt hot breath on my ear.. Wait.. That means his mask isn't real or he had taken it off.. Some people can do things that make others see what they want.

"What was that? _Sakura."_ He says huskily as I'm suddenly held in place. What's scarier is he's not even touching me, he's just a few inches behind me.

"I-I said leave me alone!" I fumble slightly for my words, waiting for whatever he had in store.

"But _Sakura_.. Tobi has his mask off for you." He says, his voice changing octaves and his full aura finally appearing. Complete darkness. Worse than anyone I've met.

"You could at least appreciate my willingness. That's a very meaningful piece of me."

"I know that's just what you put on for other people. You don't _seem_ threatening but it's even more fucked up that you're playing this third person idiotic child all the time." I pause trying to get my bite back. If I wasn't surrounded in blackness in my head it would be much easier to bite at him.

"And for a person to feel the need to hide their identity here of all places is not normal by anyone's terms. It's got to be maddening to play a child adult, so what do you even get out of it?" I say regaining my confidence towards the end. He simply chuckles before pressing his front against my back, causing chills to run along my skin of this foreign body touching me. I can feel his breath on my neck underneath my hair that was put into a bun before. _I wish my hair was down_.. It would make life harder for him right now at least..

"Aren't you a clever girl... But what would you do with that information? No one knows my being other than the Tobi character I allow them to see. Nobody bothers with me about it except for you. So my question for you is, what will this young blossom do?" He says in a dark tone as his nose brushes my neck. _Fuck buns!_ I can't help my quickening heart beat and the inevitable shiver at the feel of his skin on mine. After all the practice of controlling my racing heart around the others, I can't even try when I'm around him. My body _knows_ there's something extremely wrong with this person. I can't read anything from his character, it's completely blank other than him being more isolated than the others.

"I'm the one at a disadvantage, I only know you're not who you say. I don't know who you are." I say, slightly hoping to find out but also wary of how easily he gave up his façade of the mask for me. If you tried so hard to hide yourself you wouldn't just break it immediately for some girl. Even if she was in tiny shorts and a t shirt... _Fuck my clothes.._

"Why not turn around? Don't you want to see the face of the man who-" He hesitates before spinning me around. I inhale slightly as I'm faced with one red eye like Sasuke's and one purple that I haven't seen since... Obito Uchiha. His face is scarred in a weird way on the right side containing his red eye while the left side is completely fine and purple..

He's supposed to be long dead not standing right in front of me. I try to back up but it's useless as his hands are holding me in place. Now I understand why my body acts the way it does. He's not _only_ a vampire.

"Impossible.."

"So you do know, what a very good girl." He says in a mocking tone before bringing my body to his allowing our faces to brush. I'm completely past high alert and am trying everything in my might to escape him.

 _Code red code red!_

Fuck, not this thing again.

 _What? Missed me? No I know you were dying to have me again weren't you? Oh I knew it! It's just your inner, I'm not **that** bad._

This is bad. Very very very bad... You only show up when...

 _Ding ding!! We have a winner! So you know what that means? **Fucking run!**_

"I-I..." I begin channeling my chakra to my fists before hearing a door slam upstairs, that causes the man before me to take a step back and replace the mask by simply waving his hand.

"Until next time my dear _Sakura_." He says before returning to his previous child like state and skipping from the room. What in the Fuck.

Suddenly Hidan walks in the room. Great. My luck with eating alone is just getting worse and worse.

"Whoa what the fuck hit you, you look like fucking shit." He says walking to the fridge nonchalantly.

"What the fuck..." I breathe out finally before gripping the counter and turning around again. Obito Uchiha... He was Kakashi's old teammate... He.. This isn't possible he was crushed.. He was dead..

"Fuck everything I've ever known apparently." I say to myself still frozen, ignoring anything my inner is saying.

"I heard you say fuck, now were you asking or fucking telling me to?" The silver haired foul mouthed Jashin worshipper says before stalking towards me. I roll my eyes and back up to get my bowl.

"Neither actually." I say starting to turn but he's already picked me up and sat me on the wooden claw footed table.

"Hidan-" I begin but he just puts a hand over my mouth harshly.

This is the main reason I don't exactly enjoy being around this violet eyed man. He's kind of a sadist.. Kind of meaning a complete and total asshole sadist. He's also a masochist so inflicting and receiving pain is always in his agenda with me. He doesn't worry about the touchy feely shit or even no means no.

"Hey you're the one walking around here in fucking short shorts. There's no fucking way I'm giving up an opportunity to be alone with your fucking hot ass." He says beginning to move towards my neck. He always starts with biting and moves along from there.

"Hidan-"

"You fucking reek like... Fish and clay... Those fucking pussies on legs!" He growls out before biting rather deep causing me to let out an almost strangled groan. This one not exactly normal.. It sounded pained and feral. He snaps back almost immediately and stares at me, before getting cut off by Itachi walking in along with Sasori soon after. Itachi looks slightly interested in the weird positioning and _completely_ interested in the slight trickle of red beads falling from the punctured skin on my neck. Hidan backs up allowing me enough room to slide from the table, holding my neck to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck. I can't get any fucking action with you assholes always walking in!" He says before I kick his shin harshly and grab my cereal and start walking to my room.

"I'll fucking see you later babe!" I hear Hidan yell after me causing me to roll my eyes again.I hate guys. Or at least these guys. I miss mine. I haven't been able to hear back from Naruto or Kakashi after that first day and I've tried numerous things to get messages to them, but nothing works. Nothing Ever fucking works not even a stupid messenger bird.After everything I'm finally reflecting back, I don't regret a lot in my life, hell I wish I could say I regret becoming closer with these guys but I can't. I don't regret it, at this point I can take it as a learning experience on my part. Don't fuck your captors and it'll make it a whole lot easier on you. Everything is wrong here at this place. Granted we've all had good times that were... fun..

 _' "Hey Sakura!" Deidara says rushing at me and picking me up. I'm almost completely sure I could've killed him had he tried to grab me two seconds earlier. I've been training for the past hour away from everyone, Deidara just happened to walk in on my weapons part._

 _"Yes.." I grumble out as he swings me around like a cat being held by a child._

 _"Put me down!" I yell as he almost topples over._

 _"Deidara." We both hear a stern voice say from the other side of the training area. I turn my head quickly and see the very redhead I tried to kill not even two years ago standing there staring at us both with very uninterested eyes._

 _"Fagface." Deidara grumbles before setting me down and glaring in Sasori's direction._

 _"You're really one to use that term, brat." Sasori counters before walking towards us almost gracefully._

 _"I'm just trying to train guys.. Not looking for any trouble or anything." I say sarcastically as they both eye my sweating figure. Of course I have to wear skimpy clothes to train in... My outfit consists of skin tight black spandex shorts and a tight fitting green tank top. I grumble a bit to myself before feeling Deidara shift behind me causing me to pull away and go to collect my kunai._

 _"Then perhaps I can help you train,_ **doll.**

 _Sasori says before his blue strings shoot from his finger tips towards me, this should've caught me off guard had I not been on edge with him appearing. I quickly jump out of the way and land about ten feet away from my previous spot. Deidara is too busy eyeing my leaping form to try to attack. I see the blue strings come at me again before I tumble out of the way and jump towards the red headed string master. He counters my attack and tries to capture me with his strings once again only to be kicked backwards flying back and hitting a tree opposite us._

 _He moves forward towards me, stalking almost, before I punch the ground between us causing him to stumble back a bit before regaining his balance. I quickly throw a couple kunai I had in my hands, managing to only skim by his right arm. I feel something wrap around my ankle before I'm lifted up into the air, completely fuming as he walks towards me smirking the whole way._

 _"Fuck you." I seethe before demanding to be set down, he just shakes his head._

 _"No." He says simply, still smirking._

 _"Set me down! I beat your ass once don't make me do it again!!" I yell, bringing Deidara out of his previous state._

 _"Hey leave her alone, yeah!" He yells before I'm dropped almost suddenly as Sasori is sent back a few yards from a clay bomb. I hit the ground with an umph before getting up quickly and glaring in the red heads direction, that is until I notice the blonde walking towards him muttering silly things._

 _"You're just some art reject who fucks puppets." He says earning a scowl from Sasori. I've never seen these two physically fight but argue? They can argue until the sun goes down._

 _"All you do is blow things up, art is not supposed to be fleeting, it is meant to be relished and preserved." He argues back before they start bickering causing me to sit back down, watching with amusement written all over my face._

 _"What is going on out here?" Itachi says eying the two males arguing over what art really is._

 _"An argument about art." I say laughing some before the raven haired man walks and sits next to me._

 _"It's quite a show if you want to bring some popcorn."_

 _"They both have vaginas if you ask me." Itachi says almost making me fall over. I just stare with my mouth ajar trying to process what just came out of his mouth. THE Itachi Uchiha just said the word 'vagina' in relation to two of his cohorts._

 _"What.." I manage to mumble out as he gives me a smirk, watching my face change to six different expressions in a span of five seconds._

 _Before I can stop I break out in a fit of laughter causing the two males to stop bickering and turn their attention to me as I'm laughing my ass off at what I just heard. I run out of breath but still continue to silent laugh, gripping at my sides as they begin to hurt from all the movement._

 _"I-I can't believe you said that!" I howl out as I continue laughing, beginning to cry.'_

Honestly I didn't really get over that comment, but my laughter was soon cut short due to blue thread picking me up

"Fuck men.." I grumble before reaching my door and walking in before slamming it shut. "Sakura..?" Someone says from the chair in the corner of my room I just walked in. I spin around from my bathroom doorway, almost falling back if I hadn't caught myself. "Sasuke! Jeeze you scared me!" I squeak as I turn on the lamp to add more light to the room apart from the window. "Are you okay?" He asks as he stares at my disheveled appearance thanks to Hidan. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" I almost lie as I straighten out my shirt. "None of the guys actually bring people here by the way." He says, walking towards my window. "Your point being.." "You shouldn't be with Kisame. Even if he doesn't bring random girls here, you shouldn't be with him. Nor Deidara as.. _Comforting_ as he says he is." He says, almost rolling his eyes while saying the word comforting. "And why not? Wait, what are you talking about 'being with him'?" I correct myself as I realize that the guys might know about last night and apparently this morning.. "I wasn't with the others last night and Deidara got back early so he used 'a mission' as a ploy to get you to himself. I don't want you with them in any way.. And I want you to be.. I want.." He says before appearing before me with his red eyes. My vision blurs and my head spins as I start seeing images fly like an old film reel.

 **Oooo cliffhanger.. Kind of. Okay so I'll have a couple more chapters soon. I'm still open for feedback on who she'll end up with.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 SasuSaku

**Whoo! 2 chapters in one day! This is the SasuSaku chapter. I'll take a poll and figure out which guy she'll end with. Enjoy!**

 **Don't own Naruto:(**

"I.. Uh.. You look really nice tonight.." Sasuke says from behind his mask.

"Thanks! I really love this dress. And you don't look so bad yourself, _Hades_." I joke as I hook arms with him. "But Sakura! It's no fair, yeah! Why do you get to match the emotionless prick for Halloween?!" Deidara whines as we all walk into the fair grounds. Something came up with my 50s dress so I had a last minute pick of clothes and it happened to be a greek goddess costume, which happened to be matching the one Sasuke picked out. It matched his sense of style most.. Dark and depressed.

"Oh shush and have fun." I say, looking around excited to be out of that house and going to a carnival.

"Tonight was so fun!" I say, spinning around excited as I eat more of my cotton candy, licking the bits melted on my fingers.

"Maybe for you, but I'm starved, yeah."

"Me too."

"Fuck yeah, I'm dying here!"

"You all are no fun! Always so hungry." I skip towards the door of the house and turn around as the others walk towards the forest again.

"I'm not going tonight." Konan says as Pein and Sasori exchange words about some new mission, both nod and walk past me.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay too." Sasuke says, following me as I walk through the now open door.

"I feel like dancing! Sasuke, dance with me!" I say feeling slightly tipsy from the drinks I had earlier. I spin towards him and he reacts quickly, grabbing my right hand and putting his other hand on my waist. He pulls me flush against him causing me to laugh after a pause. He begins twirling me around the entry hall and actually smiling at me. It's not creepy like I expected but a slight upturn of his perfectly molded lips.

"Did you at least have fun tonight?" I ask, laughing a little as we slowly stop spinning.

"As long as you're with me, nothing will be boring." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He looks at me with an odd gleam in his eyes before lightly picking me up and moving towards the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going with me?" I ask, but don't even attempt to get away. Maybe I should but I can't seem to bring myself to do so. Before I know it I'm set down on my bed, but I sit up and move onto the edge closer to him.

"I.." He begins slowly until I reach for his neck and bring him down to me.

"Now why would you want to talk during this?" I tease before nipping at his neck as he grips my waist tighter, pulling me flush against his bent form.

"Can I.." He starts to ask before groaning at my neck nips. He finally gives in and slowly sinks his teeth into my shoulder, earning a small moan from me.

"S-Sasuke-" I begin before his mouth is suddenly on mine, his hands slowly working my dress off leaving me in my strapless bra and pink lacy underwear. I look at him expectantly signaling for him to remove some too.

"It's not a free show.." I murmur against his cheek, he _almost_ stumbles but regains his composure and slips off his shirt and pants. I laugh at him a little as his underwear are almost completely tented. My face turns slightly red as I realize the hunger in his eyes as he looks over my figure. I find myself losing some of my confidence with how good he looks almost completely naked..

I go to start speaking but he is on me faster than I anticipated. He brings my body back further on the bed before flipping us over so that I was on top, my legs on either side of his hips. My face went a little pink at the feeling of him and I being only thin pieces of clothing away. That doesn't last long as his hands slip under the side band of my underwear, urging them to come off but growing impatient and just tearing the fabric instead. Before I can react to that my bra is discarded and thrown elsewhere. I go to cover up my chest with my arms but get my wrists pulled away from my body and a scowl adorning his face.

"Don't _**ever**_ cover your beauty." He almost growls out at me before pulling me down to him, my bare chest on his.

"I'm sorry..." I mutter before feeling his lips on mine and his hands release mine to roam over my skin. He starts at my waist and ventures down my sides and my hips before coming back up to my chest and lightly caressing my skin. I release a small breath as his hands graze over the most sensitive part of my breast, it's not uncomfortable so I let him continue. He brings his mouth down to my neck again before going lower and kissing down to the space in between my breasts and coming back up to the top of my right breast. He pauses before sinking his teeth into it earning almost a mewl from me as I buck my hips into his. He groans and tosses his head back before bringing my head down to his.

"I need you Sakura..." He says as I feel him pulsating against my thigh through his boxers. My face heats up before I decide to take over and back away from him, drawing his boxers down his legs before helping him out of them and crawling back up to hover over his body. I smirk some as the impatience is settling in his eyes, I bend down and slowly leave a trail of kisses down his front until I'm right above his impressive.. package. I start to trail my hands lightly along the shaft before leaning down and licking lightly causing him to groan loudly. I continue with my ministrations and start to go faster, bobbing my head and trying to take in as much as my mouth will allow. The noises I elicit from him cause my smirk to grown as I add my hand to the part I can't get to with my mouth.

" _Fuck_. Sakura-" I can see the anticipation in his eyes as I begin to move up and lower my body down onto his.

I hear him groan as I position him and finally allow him to enter me in the most intimate way, I don't move at first to allow me time to adjust to his size.

I finally allow some movement earning moans from the man beneath me, I act as though I'm going to keep with the slow movements until suddenly my back hits the cold wall.

"S-Sa-"

"Were you trying to tease me _Sa-ku-ra_?" He breathes out huskily against my ear causing slight shivers to run down my spine as his hot breath hits my cold skin.

"Maybe I was." I challenge back, my legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms are entangled in his hair. He growls into my neck before finding his way back to my core and sheathing himself inside me once again. I moan out loudly before biting into his shoulder harshly, he starts thrusting harder and harder with every pump.

"Ahn! S-Sasuke!" I almost scream out before his mouth covers mine. His perfectly carved lips move against mine in an almost rough way before my back is against the bed again. I let my hands drag down his back as he quickens his pace even more, coming close along with me as I feel the hotness dwelling and begging to be let out of my core.

"Sasuke! Yes! I-" I begin to say into his neck before feeling everything finally crash and the both of us shiver as the waves finish rolling over us. He basically collapses beside me, pulling my body to him immediately and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you Sakura Haruno." He says motionless for a second, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was uninterested, but I could feel his breath differ from his usual bored breathing patterns and the way he almost stumbled over his words.

"I... I love you too Sasuke.." I say as he turns towards me, kissing my forehead before pulling me up to be eye level with him.

"I don't want to share anymore."

"Okay." I say quietly before he kisses my neck lightly. I quickly tense as I feel one of his teeth scrape against my neck, he drags it along from my shoulder to my neck only pausing by where he bit earlier.

"What if I wanted to turn you?" He asks warily before licking the area.

"I.. I don't think I would be opposed.." I mumble out, somewhat scared of what it would mean for me.

"Would you let me?"

I hesitate for a minute, actually thinking it through. I would have to live off something that's in _very_ short supply, praying on animals to keep myself sedated from ripping someone's neck open at the site. I would also freeze in time, never aging just staying the same..

"Yes."

My vision in that scene blurs as I skip to a different image, my head starting to hurt.

"S-Sasuke.. I uhm.. Yes.. Yes, I'll marry you!" I smile as my eyes begin to water at the man on one knee in front of me. He stands up and hugs me tightly to him before slipping a small silver ring with a light diamond surrounded by black and red ones onto my finger. "Aww! You are _soo_ cute together!" Konan squeals from the doorway of the house. I quickly wipe the tears away and smile brightly.

What's funny is I used to dream about this, about Sasuke kneeling and asking me to spend the rest of our lives together. Of course the constant rejection should have dampened that dream but hey being twelve and thinking you're in love can really lock your dreams in place. Then he disappeared and I lost all hope that that would happen in this lifetime, but now I'm looking at the ring adorning my left hand.

"I love it!" "I love you, Sakura. And never forget that." He says before kissing me lightly.

"Your dress is so beautiful, I can't stand it!" Temari squeals, looking down at my light cream colored dress that has Sakura blossoms stitched into the long train. I'm stepping into my shoes as the door is slammed open by an enraged blonde.

"Sakura, tweedle dum and tweedle dee here, decided it was a good idea to sneak into the girls bathroom." Ino says, holding Deidara and Hidan by their ears. It's actually a really funny sight to see two dangerous vampires being help like bad children by my best friend.

"Guys, come on now. Do you really have to ruin this day for me.." I say, turning towards the two and almost pouting. They both just stare at me with open mouths.

"Why does he get to have you?! That emotional prick doesn't deserve you!! You're way too good for him!" "You look like a fucking angel!!" Hidan curses and Deidara.. Didn't say 'yeah'.

"T..Thanks guys but this is my wedding day and I'm already on edge enough." I say, glancing out the window. There are tiny blue birds flying around the trees and squirrels hopping everywhere. Like a fairy tale.. I wish.

"Hate to interrupt but uh.. It's time.." Sasori says as he suddenly walks in and avoids looking at me. "Thanks." I say simply as I take a deep breath. Ino walks next to me and holds my hand along with Konan.

I glance at their dresses, Ino in a light purple gown that reaches the floor but has a slit up the side, Konan has on a dark purple dress that blooms out about mid calf, Temari has on a pale green gown that looks like Ino's, TenTen is wearing a darker cream colored dress matching Ino and Temari's. Tsunade is waiting at the door for me in her yellow top and green bottomed dress, complete mother of the bride look. Sasuke's mother is actually here as well, but she's with him helping him out.

"You can do this." I say to myself as I clutch their hands tightly and smile at the others.

"Unless you don't want to and then you can run away. And hopefully find Naruto..?" Ino adds before smiling at me and rubbing a manicured finger over my knuckles... Find Naruto..

After I disappeared he went crazy trying to find me and then once he heard I was with Sasuke heading back to Konoha.. He just.. Left, no one knows to where but he just left.. I still don't know if this is right but I'll probably never be able to find him even if I did change my mind..

"Thanks, but I'm here and he's here and we're all dolled up, so why quit now?" I say before walking towards the door leading outside to the reception. I take Tsunade's arm and start my slow walk to wanted captivity.

"So Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, are you ready for your honeymoon?" Sasuke asks causing me to giggle as he picks me up and walks towards a small house. It's made of brick and is slightly covered in vines along one side. There are pink flowers surrounding the door with black tinges around the edges. He carries me into a dark living room before turning the lights on quickly. There are a few pieces of furniture spread throughout the small room that are slightly dusty.

"What is this place?" I ask as we pass through a tiny hallway to another room.

"One of the houses I had built for us." He says as we enter another room. This one is an odd blue color with a giant king sized bed with dark blue satin sheets adorned with the Uchiha family crest. He sets me down gently as I kick off my shoes and throw my vail onto the floor.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You look.. Like an angel.." He says before I reach up and pull him down to me just like that first night..

"What are you going to tell him? Aren't you supposed to be going on some trip soon? I mean what about-"

"I know!" I snap irritably at my blonde headed friend as we sit at the quiet cafe on the edge of town.

"Sorry.. I know I need to figure all of this out but what am I supposed to do? It's not exactly like I've gone through any of this before.." I say giving her an apologetic look before glancing down at my stomach.

"I don't know, Saku, but you really need to tell him soon. We both know you are going to start showing soon and with how.. _Active.._ you are as a couple he _will_ start noticing and that'll be an even worse way to find out." She says before sipping more of her hot tea and glancing at the old couple sitting near the window.

I picked the booth farthest from the door in the hopes of keeping this talk private. The older owner of this little cafe is too busy flirting with the young barista he hired to help with keeping up with the shop, so we won't have to worry about him or her as she's too busy trying to avoid his wandering stares and useless pickup lines.

"Ino... You've always been the one to do things first. The blooming cosmos while I was still a bud. The prettiest girl in town while I was stuttering through maturity. You got Kiba before I even thought about Naruto in any other way than an annoying teammate. I'll never admit it again but I tend to follow your suit with some things but now I have no comparison... How do I tell someone- Ow! Hey!" I ramble on before she kicks my shin, almost causing me to spill my drink.

"Sakura Haruno... Er.. Uchiha. You know perfectly well you've always been ahead. That big forehead you had as a kid made you smarter than me in anything, granted I may have looked _way_ more fashionable... But you always aced every test and have known every thing there is to know about nursing and hell, anything I've ever wondered about you've had the answer to! You are so much smarter than you let yourself believe. You have this habit of putting yourself down for things like this, you think you don't know but you do. Plus it's only a few words and then you'll be able to celebrate and tell everyone... Hopefully soon so I can throw you a party and buy clothes and everything an auntie would do." She says winking at me, if I didn't have my stubborn pride I would've let the tears well up at her mini speech. I smile softly before grabbing her left hand with my right.

"I can't wait for your aunt skills." I say laughing before hearing the door chime ring as Temari walks in, searching the room for us. I quickly raise my free hand and wave her over, causing her to grin and make her way through the various tables and chairs before taking a seat next to me in the booth.

"Sooo what's the big commotion I had to leave Suna for?" She says as she grabs one of the biscuits from the table and starts tearing small pieces off and eating them. She looks at me expectantly before Ino blows my cover.

"You'll have to leave in 6 months again." She says, nodding at my stomach and causing Temari to look at me wide eyed. Her dark green eyes light up as she realizes exactly what that means.

"You mean-!"

"Shh!" I quickly try to hush her as she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh.. Yeah sorry. So you're already 3 months in? That's great! Who all knows?" She asks looking between Ino and I.

"Well you're looking at her." Ino says giving me a stubborn look.

"What..? Sasuke doesn't even know yet? What about Tsunade?" She asks as I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Not exactly..."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know how to say it... I'm excited trust me but I don't know how to tell anyone else... Sasuke was planning on us taking this vacation of sorts and just travel around for a little while and Tsunade has been trying to force me out of the hospital and to take some time off. I haven't even seen the woman in about a month, plus I've been so tired recently..." I say, letting out a quiet yawn.

"Well that tends to happen when you're physically making another person as we speak." Ino says sarcastically before taking a biscuit of her own.

"Well I figure you can tell Tsunade first then head home to your hubby and tell him. They're both going to be ecstatic! I know I am! That kid is going to have the best godparents!" Temari says as she smiles brightly at me.

"See, it won't be that bad. And if anyone says anything negative you have us to beat some ass." She adds before smirking at Ino who returns the look before grinning at me.

"Well seeing as how I'm feeling a little better by just telling Tsunade first hopefully that'll get me over the nervousness of telling Sasuke.." I say before Ino starts talking with Temari about plans for later on tonight. Currently Ino is trying to get Temari set up with Shikamaru.. Little does she know they are already seeing each other secretly.

"Hey I think I'm going to go ahead and go see Tsunade, I'll see you two later." I say hugging Temari and Ino before tossing a few dollars on the table and walking towards the door.

Honestly I needed to get some air to get rid of this nausea that hit a few minutes ago. Not that it really helps but I'd rather duck into an ally to puke compared to running through the cafe to the bathroom and causing a scene.

Soo I guess to the hospital it is..

I make my way through the few people scattered along the sidewalk before turning down a couple more streets, nodding to people who say hello and politely greeting them back. I finally find myself at the hospital's entrance.

Well here goes...

I make it to her office fairly unnoticed due to the shift change around this time so it's pretty vacant for now thankfully.

I knock quietly on the door before hearing an approving noise so I push the door open and close it quietly behind me.

"Now what are you doing here today? It's your day off-"

"I'm 3 months pregnant and I haven't told Sasuke yet." I blurt out as I throw myself into one of the comfy chairs in the corner by her desk. She looks at me with different expressions. Shock, enthusiasm, angry mom, happy mom, and finally joy.

"Are you really! I haven't seen you much recently but one look and you glow! Oh Sakura this is amazing! Granted I wish it wasn't with that assprick but hey beggars can't be choosers. This is so great!" She rambles on before standing up and walking over to one of her cabinets by the closet in the room and pulling out a picture. She brings it to me and hands it to me gently.

It's a picture of when I was really little and she would come take me out for lunch on the weekends.

"I didn't think these ever became of anything after the picture was taken.. I never saw them after that." I say as I smile sadly at the old thing. I was in a white summer dress with little sandals on and that same red ribbon in my hair. Tsunade still looks the same though. Twenty years does nothing to her looks...

"Well now I can actually be a grandmother." She says happily before remembering something..

"How does he not know?! Have you known long?! Why wouldn't you tell him?! He needs to-"

"I'm getting to telling him! I just haven't exactly thought of how." I say trying to stop the load of questions pouring in my direction.

"Well go! He should be home so go and tell him now! You're not allowed back here until he knows and I will find out if he hasn't been told." She says as she gets me up and ushers me to the door before hugging me tightly and pushing me out.

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura. Honestly I can't wait." She says happily before ordering me to my house where I know Sasuke should be getting home. I guess a nice thing for him is being in a clan like his kind of set him up for the rest of his life along with joining the Akatsuki for that long period of time has racked up enough money so now he just has hobbies. I don't know what they consist of but it keeps him from being a dick so whatever really.

I start my slow walk to our house that just so happens to be only a few minutes walk from the hospital, just because once I was back I picked up a lot more at the hospital and it was easier than running half way across town every time there was an overload of people and they needed help.

I see the brick path the leads through a front yard to a porch and a pretty nice sized house. There's a fence around the front of the yard and a large gate that's generally always open just because there's not a big need to close it around here..

The grass is a vibrant green and a few flowers are still up and blooming before the fall that's coming.

"Sakura." I hear from behind me as I stopped halfway from stepping into the yard. I jump slightly as I feel arms loop around my waist and pull me into a body.

"S-Sasuke!" I fumble over the words as my nervousness creeps up and fogs my brain.

"You're awfully jumpy today." He remarks before walking with me through the gate and to the porch, his arm looped around my waist the whole way.

I stop in front of the porch before we step up. I better get it over with now or I never will.

"S-Sasuke.." I mumble out as I look to the ground beside an oddly shaped rock, trying to pretend I'm talking to it and not my husband.

"Hn." He responds in his oh so Uchiha way before stepping in front of me, taking my attention away from the rock and solely placing it on him.

"I need to tell you.." I begin before losing my thought process.

"I need to.. I'm.. I.." I fumble even more before starting to get dizzy and reaching out for the rail only to miss and be caught by the man in front of me. He hooks his arms under my legs and picks me up before walking into the house and setting me down on the couch, hurriedly getting me water and sitting in front of me staring intently at me trying to figure it all out.

"Sakura.." He says with a worried tone as I look away and try to focus on anything else only to come back to him.

"I... We.. My.." I start before feeling my phone buzz causing Sasuke to reach into my pocket and look at it. He looks at it almost confused, or as confused as an Uchiha can look before turning his attention to me.

"What am I supposed to know by now, Sakura?" He says before I sigh heavily and fall back so I'm looking at the ceiling.

"I'm kind of sort of... pregnant." I manage out as I wait for some sort of weird reaction. What reaction I do get is completely different.

I let out a surprised squeak as he pulls my waist towards his kneeling form in front of the couch. His head is resting on my abdomen and his eyes are closed.

"I'm so grateful you are going to be the mother of our children." He says almost quietly as I'm still in shock.

"I..."

"Thank you for giving me this honor." He breathes out before pulling my body to his completely, wrapping his arms around mine and resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." He says finally.

"Just use your healing power to dub the _paaain_!!" Tsunade screams as I grab her hand and squeeze it beyond tight.

"I didn't do this to you! Squeeze him to death!" She adds before pulling Sasuke towards the bedside and handing my death grip to him. His face is stoic and he barely flinches until my nails dig into his skin and he hisses.

"I just want the demon out!" I scream as the pain in my abdomen increases. It feels like someone is bawling up my ovaries and using them as a punching bag but punching with a knife.I scream and throw my head back as another wave begins. I can't use my healing power on myself in this situation because it could cause birth defects. I tried to prepare for this but hey I can only do so much.

"Just push, Sakura!" Tsunade yells as I try to push the pain away and push the damned child out of me.

"Why the hell does this hurt so bad?!!" I seethe out as I finally push as hard as I can. I see white behind my eyes until I hear crying. There are a few minutes before Tsunade appears next to me.

"Now was that so hard?" Tsunade says, holding a tiny bundle.

"Incredibly." I say, still completely breathless. I catch my breath and calm down before I'm finally handed my dark haired son who's stopped crying and now is playing with my pinky. His skin is like his fathers and his eyes are a light green.

"Sebastian.." I sigh out as I look at the stunned man next to me.

"He's perfect.. Completely perfect.." He says quietly as he is frozen in place. This probably is a big thing for him, he's getting a family he's probably wanted since his was murdered. Of course I can never bring back his clan but I can help restore it a little. His mother, Mikoto, has tried to be here as much as possible for Sasuke since we returned but she doesn't seem to exactly know how. Right now she is sitting patiently in one of the chairs brought into the room, she's trying to see through the crowd of my friends and husband but isn't walking up..

"Would you like to see?" I call out to her, she gives me an alarmed look before nodding and walking slowly to the bed. Everyone moves so she has a clear path to the bedside.

"He's just like his father when he was born." She says quietly, hesitantly reaching for his little hand. The tiny boy in my arms reacts and allows her to touch his hand briefly before she retracts her hand and smiles at me as well as her son.

"Eeeii!! Sakura!!!" Ino screeches before running into the room with Kiba in tow.

"Ino-pig, quiet!" I quietly yell as the bundle in my arms starts to squirm with wide eyes at the woman rushing for me. Even if he can't see too much right now he can register something rushing at him.

"He's so cute! I'm gonna die!" She says before Temari hits her shoulder, successfully shutting the blond woman up.

"Sebastian is still breathtaking." Temari says as she plays with his little hands.

"He's a perfect little angel." Tsunade adds, watching him.

"You are just the cutest little bug I've ever seen." Ino cries as she looks at my son.

"He has looks just like his mother, thank goodness.." Konan says from beside me. I laugh a little and walk towards the group of women ogling at my son and of course, he's lapping up the attention from everyone.

"It's been a year and he's still on the top of the cute radar. I want one!" Ino whines as she looks at Kiba who's talking with Sasuke. Kiba just turns wide eyed before rubbing his neck nervously and starting to walk out with Sasuke. Sasuke is able to hide his.. Secret.. Around everyone, so they all think that he was just on a _really_ long soul searching trip.. And I.. Well that night I said yes, he bit me but I have a lot more control over it and am not as affected by random things like the sun or the smell given off by people. I've always had good chakra control so I guess my body adjusted to the bite like it did with chakra? I smile at my beautiful child and then at my retreating husband who has the same look as me, but he's looking at me instead. This has truly got to be the greatest feeling in the world.. Right?

"So did you hear about Termari? They're having a girl finally!" I say excitedly as I hold Sebastian and walk over to the kitchen counter to grab a couple of baby carrots for him to nibble on.

"I heard.. Shikamaru must be excited for once.." Sasuke says from his spot in his favorite chair in the kitchen.

"Maybe Sebastian here will have a girl friend someday." I tease before having a carrot shoved down my shirt very harshly for a three and a half year old, all of this causing my husband to just chuckle at me.

"Or he'll be the dark brooding type like his father was." I say flatly before setting my son down so he can run and play with his train set littered along the floor.

"I wasn't that brooding.." Sasuke grumbles from his seat as he picks up a tomato and bites into it. Somehow this man manages to eat a whole tomato without dropping any of it...

"You were like the family dog when the family decided to get a cat." I say flatly before opening the fridge and pulling out some orange juice to pour into a glass.

"All silent treatments all the time." I say before putting the juice back and walking to the table, avoiding children's toys scattered by our feet. I look around curiously for my son who is now walking over to his play bin in the living room and grabbing his play sword.

Oh no..

"Watch out dear... He's got his sword out again.." I say warily, eyeing the small boy as he almost stalks his father with his sword behind his back. His dark hair is messily strewn around, we keep it short but he looks like his father's hair when he was a child. He looks like a mini Sasuke with my green eyes, which isn't a bad thing. No debating on the parents of him, so no stupid rumors around town, thankfully.

"I kill!" Sebastian suddenly yells before stabbing Sasuke in the leg. I give them both an odd look as Sasuke decides to play along.

"Oh I've been wounded." He says, _trying_ to have any tone other than unamused to please our son.

"Oh yeah you really killed daddy, oh no! I'm going to get you!" I say before lunging for Sebastian and lifting him into my arms. I swing him around the room before hugging him to me and laughing lightly with his tiny giggles.

"I'm very dead right now thank you both for caring." Sasuke says from his chair where he's finished his tomato. I laugh shortly before there is a knock at the front door. That's odd.

"It's a girl!" "Even though I swore I'd never go through this again.. I'm happy Sebastian will have a sister to beat him up.." I say as I hold onto Sasuke's hand while we watch the ultra sound show images of what's growing inside me.

"How am I this lucky?" Sasuke suddenly says as he kisses my hand. I'm kind of in shock at his response but go with it anyways.

"You two must be the most amazing parents.." The nurse says, watching us with a smile.

"It's fruitless to not try." I say before releasing my husband's hand and pulling my shirt down after the nurse has finished. Once we leave the room Sasuke offers to take me somewhere to eat, obviously I accept and follow him.

"Are you ready for another child?" I ask quietly, watching people walk by around us as we make our way down the sidewalk.

"Yes, I'm wondering when she will be born." He says as I grab his arm and walk in stride next to him.

"Well they say I'm about 4 months in." I mumble a bit to myself before I'm pulled into a tiny sushi shop. One of my favorite ones around Konoha. Although I can't have sushi since I'm pregnant, the shop still sells the best stir fry around.

"Funny.. I keep trying to remember when we-"

"Sasuke! That isn't exactly public material." I say slapping his arm, earning a scoff but he leaves his previous thought alone and goes on to order for us both, having known what I like.

Thank god he left well enough alone..

"Fucking never again! Never!" I scream as I finally over come the pain of another child. Her cries help my nerves calm down and I start to regain my breath faster than last time.

"She's beautiful.."

"Like an angel.."

"Emily.." I say quietly as I'm handed my daughter. They weren't lying, she's absolutely stunning. She looks up at me and Sasuke and her cries stop suddenly as she stares, wide eyed. Her eyes are the prettiest shade of bluish green and her skin is the perfect creamy white color. Her hair is a light light pink, lighter than mine. She is the very meaning of beauty...

She looks like..

"Sebastian! Get your sister for breakfast!!" I yell as I set the table with breakfast and juice.

"How did I get the perfect life?" Sasuke says, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I lean into it, allowing him to kiss my lips briefly. Things have gotten better after Emily was finally born and Sasuke stopped taking on as many missions. For a while I was left alone while he was gone for months at a time. There was a time that I would've left and taken Sebastian with me but I persevered and Sasuke and I worked it out.

"Eww! Momm!! I don't want to see that.. My eyes are scarred for life now!" Sebastian whines from the doorway as he pretends to fall to the floor. He makes dying sounds before smelling the food and jumping up, running past us. Emily yawns and slowly walks to the table.

"I'm soo sorry, Bastian. I didn't realize! I guess you won't be that hungry than?" I say as I move to take his plate before he can even reach the food.

"Noo!!! Mom! Please!" I laugh and set his plate back down.

"Okay, okay.. Here you go. Now don't eat it all in one bite." I say as I step back and pick Emily up.

"What happened to your dress, Em?" I look at her white and pink nightgown that has a tear in the side.

"Ughh.. Kein ripped it yesterday when Allie and I were playing." She says rolling her eyes. Her tiny adorable eyes. Kein is Ino and Kiba's boy, he's super cute but is a rowdy kid. I honestly think Emily and him will end up together if I had to put money on it.

"I should've known. Well I'll stitch it up after breakfast and then how about we go buy a brand new one?" I ask as I set her back down by the table.

"Can I pick it out?!" She says as Sasuke shakes his head and chuckles a little.

"After you eat." I say as I place a few things on her plate.

"Go Bastian!" I cheer for my son who's currently sparring with Sarine Nara, Temari and Shikamaru's daughter. He pauses for a second before getting pounced on for his lack of attention. I laugh slightly as he groans and almost throws the blonde girl off of him.

"Mom! I almost won!"

"Oh yeah sure just like the last time?" Sarine jokes before punching his shoulder, her dark eyes watching him with a glint in them. His face ever so slightly turns pink as he rubs his neck and looks to the side.

"I just came by to bring you lunch. Sarine, you look great! So pretty just like your mother." I say, earning a polite thank you and a nod.

"Anyways... Anyone hungry? I just dropped off Emily at the academy so I figured why not visit my son for a bit?" I add before handing him a basket of random food I cooked earlier in the day.

"Mom! No way! Ramen?!" He says causing me to smile but lose it quickly. _Naruto.._ Miss Uchiha, are you okay?" I hear faint voices speaking to me, but I'm too emerged in memories of Naruto rushing from training to go to Ichibads for ramen. I nod my head and look back with a sad smile, my long hair blowing around me with the slight pick up in wind.

"Yes everything is fine, thank you. I hope you both enjoy.. Don't forget Emily needs you to pick her up after school, Sebastian. Here's some money for you to pick up any fruits or vegetables you'd like from the stands around town. Don't be out too late though." I say handing him money before saying a quick goodbye to Sarine and starting back on my path out of the training fields.

"Thanks mom! I love you!" He calls after me, he tends to know when to say the right thing to help me. I smile lightly and pick my head up and continue walking towards the spot I visit every day.

The sun beats down on my bare shoulders that my short sleeved top only partially covers, along with my white capris. My sandals are slightly dirty from the dry weather we've been having, causing a lot of dust. I sigh before waving at TenTen, she's in front of her weapons store with her son Tanji. They both wave back with bright smiles before Neji steps out waving as well as I walk along the sidewalk across from them.

I keep my head up as I continue walking through town smiling at various people I see, but I don't stop.

"Sakura, so good to see you!" I hear an elderly woman say from my right but I just smile and keep walking, I have my mission of the moment.

I round the corner and head for the empty field that we all used to train on. Kakashi always being late, Naruto always acting foolish, Sasuke ignoring us all until Naruto would provoke him. I smile as I keep walking past all the memories. I walk until I'm about twenty feet into the woods. I kneel in front of a large stone that has etchings on it, not yet looking directly at it. My emerald eyes slowly trail up until I hit what breaks my heart almost every day. I slowly set down the small flower I brought with me, trying to avoid the words somehow.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki, October 10th_

 _Beloved son and teammate._

 _Brightened the day of anyone who knew_

 _him. Was last seen at this spot_

 _He will be missed.'_

Those few words are all that are left after that last night. I find myself crying silently, trying desperately to keep myself together unlike the many times I've screamed and cried out.

"Naruto.." I whisper out before screaming.

" _Where are you?!_ " I yell into the deep nothingness of the woods surrounding me. I pause for a second before hearing silence answer me. I scream angrily before punching the tree nearest to me, successfully knocking it over.

He's been gone for so long, he's been gone almost 10 years. He returned for a few days after Sasuke and I were with Sebastian, him being almost 4, Naruto stayed for a few days before disappearing again. He came to visit me and our old team, but stayed in his old apartment. After he disappeared I reached a new rough patch of my life, one that only Emily brought me out of. She was born lacking a few months from a year after he came back. Sasuke was slightly suspicious about the timing of the pregnancy but trusted me anyways with it, or didn't care much since he was the one raising her and getting to be called a father. I slowly turn around and crumble to my knees remembering everything from that weekend Naruto returned. The guilt, the longing, the never ending need to apologize, the last night.

 _"Wishing you were somehow here again... Knowing we must say goodbye.."_ I look up with a tear stained face, slowly calming down.

 _"Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try_.." My pink locks keep flying around lightly as I turn towards the deep woods.

" _No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years... Help me say goodbye..."_ I turn back and walk towards the village again. This has to end. No more wishing he was here. No more thinking about him. I'm married to Sasuke and I have two kids with him. I love him.

 _"Help me say goodbye_."

I gasp loudly and fall into Sasuke. I'm in a daze as he holds me steady. It doesn't really hurt but it's extremely uncomfortable. Like losing your breath you were holding under water.

"Wha.. What was that?" I ask trying to get my breath back.

"Our future if you pick me. I don't know what it entails, but hopefully it's good enough for you." He says quietly as I cling to him.

"I.. We... What?" I stutter as I remember Sebastian and Emily and how perfect it kind of was.

"If you decide now, you'll forget it all but we will end up together." He says as I try to figure it all out.

"Why.. Why would you show me all of that?" I ask, looking at the window and trying to avoid his eyes again.

"I've thought about it and.. I want you to be with no one else... And I want to be with you." He says causing me to finally look back at him.

"W..What happens if I don't choose you?"

"I can show you whoever it is, but it will be painful. Who? Who else would you want to be with?" He asks grabbing my arms and shaking me, I glance at the picture of our old team, giving him his answer.

"Fine. How about I just show you everyone?! How about that." He snaps before the film behind my eyes starts to roll again and my head starts spinning even more.


End file.
